Dark Christmas
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jedam, Christian/Heath, Orton/Morrison, Punk, etc. For everyone it was like any other holiday.. till a tragedy changes all that and their silent nights turn to ones of fear.
1. Silent Bloody Night

**Disclaimer; This story is one hundred percent fictional. It is not real, the characters in it are not real. It is written like a normal story. My OC original character Gerard Davis is in it. He is not a Mary Sue. If you want more on that visit my profile. He is fictional, not real. There is no chat or script in this story. It's written like a regular book with paragraphs and sentences, well-written and edited with decent grammar and spelling. I'm tired of being punished because I'm an actual hard-working writer who just wants to write what she wants because she feels she has nothing else left but writing. I hate the summary because I'm afraid I'll violate some rule again. I panic enough.  
**

**It was like any other Christmas to muddle through for any of them, until the grisly murders start and a serial killer strikes fear and paranoia in the small town. Everyone has a suspect and they may all have a motive. My lovely little horror spin-off of the Department Store chapter of Christmas Shots. I'd seriously recommend reading that chp (30) before reading this b/c it kinda picks up from it and mentions things from that chapter. Horror, character death, sex, violence, language, AU, non-wrestling, etc. Punk/OMC (Gunk), Jedam, Christian/Heath, Randy/Morrison, others. I own nothing or no one mentioned, just the blood stains.**

* * *

**Red Xmas;  
Chapter one/ 'Silent Bloody Night'  
Rated; M/ L, V (gory character deaths, slight mentions of possible rape & underage drinking)**

The snow glistened under the bright moon in the dark like sugary thick icing on a brilliant cake, sparkling and twinkling and painted with splatters of fresh dark blood that snaked across the white powder. The night was quiet and as still as the body of the woman that lay just a few feet from her porch, gifts strewn around her and making imprints in the glittering perfection.

She never made it from her car inside her house and practically no trace had been left of the attack except for her corpse laying in the freshly shoveled driveway, her body shoved over in the icy cold snow.

-xx-

(-earlier, Friday-)

Phil Brooks kicked at his work lockers in an Employee's Only section of the huge department store he worked at. His job was to wrap gifts for the paying customers. It was the hustling bustling holiday season and cheer was far from the tattooed male's mind. It had already been a bad day. Some disgruntled elder woman had been dissatisfied with his and a fellow employee's gift wrapping. She acted all high and mighty, so Phil had let his tongue get the better of him and he told her off.

_"You haven't heard the last of this."_ She had bellowed before storming off. Whatever. Phil had other problems and maybe she was just the fucking breaking point for his shitty night. Orton didn't need to make it harder by running his big mouth about Phil's love life either- which he had so arrogantly done. It was none of his fucking business.

Phil kicked the locker again and cursed.

There was his ex lover John Morrison, guilting him, going around and making it sound like Phil cheated on him. Poor little Mor, the glitter-whore. Fucking slut. Phil knew John was cheating on him while they were dating, stepping out behind his back with Orton and everyone else in town. Before Phil could confront him, Morrison told him he wanted to see other people and they needed time apart.

It sounded like a break-up to Phil. But what it really meant was that Phil was expected to sit and wait on Johnny like a good bitch while Mor played around and finally decided to take him back when and if he was ever done playing around. Hell, Morrison even went with Melina Perez, some hoochie looking hooker skank that got him fired at his job and in a shit load of trouble that Phil was expected to bail him out of.

And Phil was there to bail him out of jail and pay his fines when he was arrested for DUI. And poor ole Mor.. so confused and mislead..

_"It'll be better, Philly. We will.."_ That pouty promising tone.

They were never exclusively back together to Phil's understanding. They never established that mutually, Phil wasn't sure he wanted him back and Mor wasn't going to be faithful. Phil knew this when Orton showed up one day to take Morrison out. Johnny was kicked out then for good.

Phil met a guy by the name of Gerard Davis at a comic book store and they clicked right off the bat. Gerard didn't talk to him in that I'm-better-than-you condescending tone he was used to from Johnny. He didn't make him feel small and like a stain of fresh shit on a brand new pair of expensive white sneakers. No. Gerard talked to him like he was a human being, giggled with him and not at him. Hell, he was as big of a nerd as Phil himself was- well, not in physical size, Gerard was much smaller- They spent hours talking comics and superheroes and music.

_"I like to draw comics too. Maybe I can show you sometime."_ Gerard was an artist. Gerard was weird like him.

So they started hanging out.. going on dates, getting closer, having sex..

Then Mor found out and the jealous bitch spread it all over town that Phil was a sleaze-ball cheater. And worse, Gee's name was being trashed and slandered and he didn't deserve that. He had done nothing but made Phil feel like.. like he wasn't alone.

Gerard was innocent.

And tonight, that stupid fucking bitch and her presents. Phil remembered her from somewhere. Vickie Guerrero, he thinks, some rich fancy cunt shoving her weight around, literally. What if she caused him his job or pursued something against the store? It'd be his fault and he'd still lose his job.

"Fuck. Stupid bitch." He smacked both palms against the poor locker before jerking it open and getting out his coat. Fuck this. He didn't need the job that badly. He was leaving this goddamn place early.

-xx-

Jeff Hardy was working at his station in gift wrap when he saw the redheaded male poke his head into the department and look around. His name was Heath Slater and he was the boyfriend of the boss's son, Jay Reso. Jay's father Randal Reso owned this store and supplied all of his son's friends and acquaintances with holiday jobs. The Resos were loaded, but were kind-hearted, charitable and polite. Jay was also the best friend to Jeff's boyfriend Adam Copeland.

"Hi, Heath. Jay isn't back here. Neither is Adam." He snickered, albeit being irritated to have Phil run off and leave him. The third guy they worked with was Randy Orton and was no help at all, he was in the back probably jerking off or something. Luckily, business was calm right now.

"No. I was wondering when Adam's break was. I need him to help me get something for Jay." Heath said, his friend Drew McIntyre loitering to the side, bored and tired of Heath dragging him around the store. Heath didn't work here. Heath didn't have a job. Jay told him he would never have to work again and enjoyed spoiling him. Hey, whatever worked for now.

Jeff squinted at the wall clock. "In about 10 minutes. Why do you want to get Jay something from his father's own store? He could have whatever he wanted."

"Oh.. it wasn't lik'a innocent gift.." Heath blushed. "But I did wanna talk to Adam about what I could get him. What do you even get the guy who has everything? I mean.." He smirked, tucking a strand of red behind his ear. "He already has me."

Jeff shook his head. "In 9 minutes. Dude, if I were you, I'd make him something. Be more from the heart."

"Like you're making Adam something.." He muttered. Jeff was working his ass off to save up enough money to buy Adam this really expensive bracelet from this jewelry store in town. It was going to be like this commitment thing without being a wedding ring. Serious enough without being too serious.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "That's different. Adam'll help ya better, man. He knows Jay better than I do." He smiled as a customer walked up and requested her gifts be wrapped in the bright green with the little peppermint candies on them.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jeff. Don't work too hard." Heath waved and drug Drew away to head to Adam's department.

Jeff had just finished with the blonde lady's gift when Gerard popped his head in, holding something behind his back. "Hey, Jeffy. Phil here?"

"No, Gee. Just missed him. He took a break, seemed pretty stressed." Jeff said, putting back the peppermint paper as the lady left.

"Oh. Okay." He stepped forward and placed his gift on the counter. "Can I get this wrapped then? Something red and blue like the Pepsi logo."

Jeff nodded. "Sure thing." He set about getting what he needed. "How are you two? The whole Morrison thing, I know.."

Gerard groaned, running a hand back through his shaggy mess of brown hair. "Ugh. He gave me a dirty look today. He didn't want Phil, he doesn't deserve him. That's not my problem."

"Mhm." Jeff nodded as he continued to wrap, not terribly bothered by Gerard drumming his fingers on the counter.

Phil was never really apart of his group, if that's what one were to call it. In high school, they were at each other's throats. In their 20's now, that hadn't changed a bit. Phil was a punk and Jeff was some kind of artsy loser that was happy with his lazy laid back attitude. They just never clicked. It kind of blew Phil's mind when he found out Gerard was in Jeff Hardy's camp of misfits. Morrison had only been known by association. Mor was friends with a guy named Mike Mizanin, who dated a guy named Chris Irvine, who was close friends with Jay. Chris and Miz also hung out with Punk on very rare occasions. So, by association.

Jeff handed over the gift when he was done, watching the other male squeal quietly, his fingers hovering over it as if he was afraid to touch it- like it would come completely unwrapped if he did.

"Oh, that's so perfect." He reached into his pocket and pulled out some bills. "Here's a tip."

Jeff held his hands out in an attempt to invisibly push Gerard's away as he held out the cash. "Awe, Gee. No. I can't take that."

"No. I insist. From me. Not just for the wrapping. I still owe you ten anyway." Gerard dropped the bills onto the counter before grabbing his gift and bounding away.

Jeff grabbed them up and began straightening the waded up and crinkled bills out. "Well, at least you pay back."

-xx-

Adam hummed as he finished putting away things in the men's department. He had earlier sent Heath away after helping him decide on some lingerie to wear for Jay, who Adam considered like a brother and was kind of awkward picking out lingerie for a guy to wear for him.. He told him that he'd help him pick out a gift that Jay would like tomorrow. Right now, Adam was mere minutes from closing time and a weekend off from holiday shoppers and cheer-inducing music being played on repeat. He wanted time to decorate his own tree and spend some alone time with his Jeffy, who had already left early and quite enthusiastically for some reason.

It was then that Randy Orton strutted in, that usual snake-like grin spread across his always smirking face. "Well, hello, Adam. Closing up?"

"Hey, Randy." Adam almost frowned. "Yeah."

"Oh, now why do you look so glum, buttercup? It's almost Christmas!" Randy laughed, spreading his arms out and just reveling under the wreaths that hung from the ceiling with the huge red bows and irritating music, the lights shining on his burred dark brown haired head like a halo meant for someone else. "Oh, the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful. And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." Randy sung in a deep husky voice as he stepped closer to the blonde.

Adam snorted. "What are you doing?"

Randy's icy blue eyes tried to hold Adam's hazel ones, but he wouldn't let him. "Making small talk. It's beautiful this time of year, but freezing. There's ice and snow on the roads. I know how your old clunker is. Might break down and strand you, leave you freezing." He rubbed his hands together for emphasis. "I couldn't let that be on my conscience this time of year. Let me drive you home."

Adam's lips quirked and he shook his head causing long strands of golden kinks to fall in front of his angelic face. "Sweet. You don't want me to be a damsel in distress. I don't need it."

Randy's bravado nearly visibly dropped. "Oh, come on. It's the holidays. A time of good deeds and will."

"Said the demon desperately trying to redeem itself so it could fool its way into heaven."

"What?" The tall brunette asked in insulted confusion.

Adam sighed. "I know what you're trying to do, Randy. You have no conscience or good will."

"Ah, Adam, shit." Randy rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling. "We were in high school. Let that go." He glared back at the lithe blonde.

"Let it go? Are you crazy? You took me to that party and I trusted you. You let me drink and you.. you almost.." Adam grit his teeth. It still bothered him to this day.

Randy choked back a groan. "I was a stupid kid, Adam. I'd never hurt you. Hell, I was drunk too."

"Yeah, well those other guys.." Adam swallowed.

"Didn't lay a hand on you, I swear." Randy held his hands out in defense. It had been an argument between them since that stupid party. Adam went a little overboard, things nearly got heated.

"I just don't.. If Jeff knew what you tried to do, that you tried to have your way with me.." Adam looked at the floor.

Randy snorted. "Jeff. Big deal. We were okay once. We were good."

"Yeah. And I'm with Jeff now." He gasped as Randy grabbed his arm tightly.

Randy pressed his nose against his cheek, growling. "And you shouldn't be. You're mine."

"Ow.. let go.. fuck.." Adam wrenched free and backed up.

"That asshole can give you nothing that I can't." Randy snarled, pointing a thumb to himself before motioning off in reference to the invisible Jeff Hardy that taunted him inside his head.

"Do you listen to yourself, Orton? Seriously, do you? I was never yours. The only reason you're here is to stalk and bother me. You certainly don't need money." And he didn't. Randy's father Bob Orton was well-off. "And Jay didn't give you your job here. I hope he sees you bothering me on camera."

"I didn't need Jay. My father thought I could learn responsibility or some shit. It's like a charity thing. I help out, Daddy doesn't take my Ferrari." He said, pulling the keys from his pocket and dangling them in front of Adam.

It tempted to make Adam madder. Randy was always just a spoiled rich kid. He didn't have to work. No, all he had to worry about were Ferraris and had all the time in the world to worry about fake spray tans and getting tattoo sleeves. Sure, Randy was tall and strikingly handsome with dimples and the structure and chiseled body of a hero.. but he was a spoiled arrogant twat, irritated by the one thing Daddy Orton could never buy him. And Adam would never be for sale.

"Cram your Ferrari.. leave.." Adam pointed towards the entrance. "I need to finish. I want out of here."

"You're making a big mistake staying with Jeff." He said, turning to walk away.

"Then it's MY damn mistake." Adam growled, one arm curled around the front of his waist and the other around the back of his neck. He had no idea where Orton got off on messing with him.

-xx-

Vickie Guerrero gathered her bags out of the back seat of her car, using her foot to slam the door. She was attempting to get them all at once and her breath came out in thick white huffs in the icy air. It had already been a long day. She had stopped by Reso's department store to do a little holiday shopping and those stupid punks in gift wrap couldn't do one simple thing right. In fact, they had insulted and mocked her, especially that one with the slicked back black hair and the bags under his eyes.

She thought delinquents like those shouldn't be working at a place like Reso's and she shouldn't have to deal with them. She'd talk to Mr. Reso about it and get them fired, maybe get something out of it for her embarrassment and suffering. How dare they treat her that way, she was important and had more money than they would ever make in their whole lives.

The heels on Vickie's leather boots clicked on the shoveled concrete walkway. She paid some kid named Brad good to keep it clear for her. She was almost to her porch steps when she heard a noise. She looked all around her and sighed. It was the wind, only the wind. Maybe the neighbor's fucking dog that she couldn't get to quit shitting in her yard.

Then it happened so quickly, someone running up behind her. Before she could turn around, a sharp pain ripped up her back, the wind being knocked out of her completely, leaving a gurgled gag to escape her instead of the scream she had intended. She noticed the snow and everything was spinning.

It was all a haze after that, she dropped her bags and fell to the ground. Her shirt was wet and sticky and the world suddenly got all fuzzy. She saw a dark shape before she was yanked up and shoved down into the perfectly smooth snow. Demanding red staining the pure white. Her last thought was that she couldn't really feel it.

* * *

**Maybe lots of people will die. The Department Store chp of Christmas Shots was inspired by R.L. Stine's Silent Night in that a bunch of friends had jobs for Christmas. This is not a copy or rewrite of Silent Night whatsoever. But I wanted to turn that particular Christmas Shots chp into horror like back at Christmas. I don't know where I read that Jay's father was named Randy, but it says it in my notes. I could never find much on his family. Eh, if it's not accurate, then he'll just be named Randal in this story. No big deal. Yes, my OC Gerard is in here as he was in the chp. Since this is wrestling and if you're here you may very well know what our wrestling boys look like, but not my OC. As I explained in the chp; Gerard is 5'9, right now his hair is brown, shaggy & mussed. He can wear his hair anyway or any color, it's usually black. He is not muscular, not a wrestler, but it is debated he could be a Diva. :P He is just a fictional guy, so it is okay if anyone doesn't know anything about anything, I promise. He likes comics & art. The insults toward certain characters are the thought processes of other characters. Also, Punk & Christian are listed as the characters b/c they are the main characters- they are not in a relationship or going to be.  
**


	2. Horror to the World

**Debwood-1999, thanks, hun. If only I could get back full-time. I know it's not Christmas, but I always wanted to do a dark holiday fic & around December I'm so busy with my Christmas Shots. takers dark lover, well, it's Christmas horror at least.. LadyDragonsblood, I'm so sorry, hun. I did, but I explained that in a PM. Just hope it stays up this time. & I know, I appreciate it greatly. M.j's place, thank you, I had really looked forward to writing this one.**

* * *

**Red Xmas;  
Chapter two/ 'Horror to the World'  
Rated; M/ L, S (anal, stroking, horror theme, character death)**

(-Saturday-)

Phil woke with a groan, scrunching up his face as the pain shot through his head. He had slept too hard rather than hardly at all. This is why he didn't like to sleep.

Risking another explosion of agony, he peeked at the clock on the bedside table. The little green light said it was 9am, and well, who was he to call it a liar. Smacking his lips he realized that his mouth tasted sour and disgusting. _'Fuck, Phil, what did you do last night?' _He pondered groggily to himself.

He was supposed to pick up Gerard after work, but he went home early after the Vickie and Orton incidents. He would probably be in trouble for telling her off and leaving early. But eh, it was a holiday job anyway. He looked over to the empty spot beside him. No trace of Gee, so he must not have picked him up. He certainly hadn't got laid.

As the fuzziness of sleep wore off, he remembered a walk through the park, snow and glittering Christmas lights all around. He was straightedge, so he wasn't drunk or stoned, just jaded and sleep trumped.

Shit, Mor was already pissed at him for existing. He didn't need to fuck up with Gerard so damn soon. _'Really winning the boys over, Philly..' _He snickered, checking his phone.

Message from Jeff, _"Where in fuck are you?"_

And delete. Jeff's bad grammar, delete. Jeff again, angry, delete.

Gerard, _"Missed you last night. XO."_

Phil smiled. Gerard missed him and he managed to make Jeff Hardy miserable. Today was already good. Phil got out of bed, ignoring his tired muscles and the pop in his back. He'd take his morning run, come back, shower, eat a bite and go check on Gerard.

-xx-

The run was just what he needed, the brisk cold smacking him in the face as he panted out white puffs of breath. His lungs filling with the frozen air made them ache and egged him on. His feet pounded down the sidewalk, passing cars and people walking their dogs even in the snow, birds chirped cheerfully in oblivion to the slushy weather. He slowed up when he caught sight of all the flashing lights out of the corner of his eye.

Across the street on the other side he saw the police cars in front of a rather fancy house that was marked with yellow tape. Some police men were busy keeping the spectators back. It felt like life were in slow motion from a bad movie with too much useless drama. He thought he saw a familiar face speaking to an officer amongst the people. Yeah, he was sure it was that brown-nosing Randy Orton. He saw Randy glance his way and he swore he saw his blue eyes narrow and his jaw set. Phil shook his head and carried on his way.

-xx-

Adam laid curled up beside Jeff in bed, naked and covered up by his sheets. His head laid on Jeff's bare chest as long fingers played with the soft hair that was lightly dusted across there. He admired the bracelet on his wrist, an early Christmas gift that Jeff had surprised him with last night. He had wanted it badly and had hinted it at Jay. That jackass had probably intended on making him wait till Christmas if he was getting it for him. But Jeff had saved up for it and got it early. He was the best boyfriend ever.

Adam sighed contently. He was so lucky and happy. Maybe Orton could afford to give him more financially.. but not emotionally. All those gold coins would never keep Scrooge warm on cold lonely nights. But then again, maybe Morrison's fur coats did. The nerve of either of them.

The phone rang and Jeff grunted in waking. "Fuck.. time's it?"

"10, babe. I'll get it." Adam grabbed his cordless phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Adam." It was Jay and Adam could imagine that smug smirk he usually wore at any given time of the day.

Adam smiled. "Hiya, Jay-Jay. Why are you calling this early for? There is no work today and people were sleeping."

"Not anymore.." Jeff grumbled.

"Sleep is for reekazoids, Addy." The gruff voice said apathetically.

"Don't call me that." Adam huffed at the childish childhood nickname Jay liked to taunt him with. He usually didn't mind.. much.. but be damned he let Jay know it.

"Whatever. Just wanted to chat." Jay grunted over the line. "Wondering if you're coming to the Christmas party this next upcoming Friday."

Adam propped himself up on his elbow as he laid on his side, smiling as he watched a naked Jeff get out of bed and stagger to the bathroom. "Christmas is two weeks away. And me and Jeff always come."

Jay snorted and Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, Jeff's a stud. Ohh.." Jay hummed. "And at the time of the party, Christmas will just be a week away, since we're doing math. Ease up, precious. By the way, I liked the lingerie you picked out for Heath. Very classy and sexy.. uhm.."

Adam made a face when he heard a giggle over the line belonging to Jay's little redhead. There was a sudden gasp and a pouted moan. "Oh, lord.. tell me you're not fucking him while talking to me.. you perverted pig.."

Jay laid back on his large comfy bed with the black satin sheets, holding his cell to his ear with his shoulder. Jay's rather large hands gripped to Heath's hips, pushing the ends of the black silk nightie up as his vixen straddled his lap. He felt fingers mussing his short blonde hair before dragging down his neck and resting on his chest.

Heath moved one hand, reaching down to stroke Jay's cock as he guided it to his entrance, a little mewl escaped his pouted lips as he pushed the head past. "Oh, fuck.." He tossed his long red hair back as he sunk on down, feeling himself stretch around Jay's thick cock and taking him all. He sat awhile, rocking slowly and letting himself get accustomed to the familiar burn that twinged all the way up his spine and delightfully through his fingertips and toes.

"Okay, I won't tell you.. fuck.. I'm not fucking him.. he's fucking himself on me.. difference.." Jay hissed, his nails digging into his vixen's hips. "Shit.. you're gonna have to move, foxy.."

Heath arched his back and wiggled his hips, flipping his long red hair to the side. His lips parted in a little whimper as he began to move, fucking himself slowly and lazily on Jay's cock like he was dancing. "Oh, Daddy.. uhm, yes.. so big.."

Adam sighed. "You're welcome for the lingerie. Jeff has the shower running. I'm going to go join him."

"Ooh.. too bad your phone is not waterproof like mine.. we could both talk while we-"

"Oh my god, no. Shut up. Just.." Adam groaned exasperated.

Jay giggled, rolling his hips up into Heath's tight heat. "Prude." He knew Adam knew he was just joking. He never meant harm and neither took shit seriously. They had knew each other forever and had saw each other at their very best and worst. The probability of anything that could possibly be embarrassing had worn off years ago. "Go have your fun. Use protection so you don't get pregnant."

"I'm a boy." Adam casually reminded as always.

"What? Really? When?" Jay cackled.

"Ask foxy the same question. Bye, Jay." He hung hung up and went to slip into the shower with Jeff.

"You have to bother him like that?" Heath pouted.

"Yes." Jay moved his hands to the small of Heath's back and raised up, flipping him over to his back and settling between his legs. "Now where was I?" He smirked, kissing him hungrily before pulling apart with a growl. "Right here.." He panted as he thrust in and out of him slow, hard and deep.

Heath gave a little gasp, nails digging at the blonde's back. "Right there.. yes, Daddy.. ohh.. oohm, fuck.." He whimpered, biting his arousal swollen lips as he wound his legs around Jay's waist. "Ugn.. pound me.. fuck me harder.. so good.."

Jay raised up, coiling his fingers around Heath's cock, stroking him roughly. "Yeah, you like that..? Fuck.. so tight.. wanna watch you cum all over yourself.."

"Yes, Daddy.. yes.. wanna cum.. so close.. feel it.." Heath groaned, hips arching up to meet Jay's thrusts as he was fucked through the comfy mattress on the expensive silky sheets as Jay's hand furiously worked his hard dick. "Jay.. Daddy.. I can't.. I.. oh, god.."

"That's it.. good boy.." Jay wet his lips, watching the ribbons of white paint his fingers as his vixen came all over them, Heath's head turned to the side and hips arched off the bed so beautifully as he babbled nonsense.

Heath murmured a little whimper, going blissfully limp. A little pleased smile tugged at his lips. Jay wiped the cum off on the black nightie before uncoiling Heath's legs from around his waist. He held them apart as his hips snapped against Heath's, lips snarling as he watched his cock slide in and out of his used hole.

"Fuck.. fucking choking my dick.. so hott.. uhm, fuck.." Jay buried his face in Heath's neck, breathing in his lover as he felt himself let go, cock jerking inside that restricted channel and filling him full. Jay let out a breathless giggle, nuzzling Heath's neck as they cooled down and lay spent in their after sex glow.

-xx-

Jeff helped him wash his hair, fingers running through the silky golden strands as nails with chipped black polish massaged his scalp. Adam purred and squirmed as he helped the warm water rinse him. Then Adam ran the soapy rag over Jeff's toned and slightly tanned chest and watched the suds run down that perfect body with the water as all was washed away.

They loved days like this. Days where they had nothing to do and nowhere to go and could just get lost and wrapped up in each other.

Jeff held to Adam's thigh as his leg wrapped around his waist. Adam's hands gripped to Jeff's shoulders as he pounded him against the wall of the shower, face nestled in the crook of Adam's long delicate neck and jerking on his dick to bring him off and make the cum mix with the water.

-xx-

Phil stood under the water of his own shower, letting it rinse away all the grime and tired and bullshit of yesterday and making him feel human again. He toweled off his short black hair and slicked it back before trimming his beard up just a bit. He smirked at himself in the mirror as he ran a hand over his facial hair. Mor had hated it so much that he grew one himself to show Phil what it felt like. Only that big of a diva would grow a beard because he hated one.

Gerard liked it and would giggle and say it tickled his thighs when he went down on him. That's fucking appreciation.

Phil dropped the towel from around his waist before going to dress and call Gerard, arranging to meet him at the park.

-xx-

Whispers spread quickly the next day. A very wealthy business woman was found murdered that morning in her own front yard. Vickie Guerrero had not made it to her front porch before she was attacked and stabbed in the back multiple times. There wasn't even much of a struggle, it had appeared.

It was speculated that the first plunge of the blade into her flesh must have taken her by surprise and knocked the wind out of her. Neighbors claimed they had not seen or heard a thing and so far no prints had been found in the snow or they had been covered up by any fresh falling snow.

It was as if the killer was a ghost.

-xx-

Phil sat on a bench by the park's parking lot and waited. He didn't live far from the place so he had walked. The sun was already out and glared brightly off the demanding white snow. It was warming up some already and the snow had been shoveled in most areas, salt poured down. It was starting to look somewhat normal in comparison to last night. Phil stood up when he saw Gerard's car pull into the parking lot, wedging into a space and the engine cutting off.

Phil watched him as he got out of the car. The pixie-ish male was wearing a big green jacket over an old black and faded rock t-shirt and jeans that were impossibly too tight with brown boots. He jammed his hands in his pockets and nodded as he saw Phil and made the short journey over. Phil noticed how the sun shown down on his golden brown hair, his hazel eyes appearing green in the light- a soft brown in the dark usually. He was a mess right now, awkward and guarded, shoulders hunched over in that green jacket.

"Hi." His cheeks were flushed from either the cold or blushing. It was a lovely contrast to his pale skin. Full lopsided lips curled up in a smile.

Phil shifted on his feet. "Hey. I was sitting here playing tic-tac-toe with myself, waiting on you. I have you know I lost."

Gerard squinted in the sun. "Only you could do that."

"Well, I have a gift." Phil smirked.

"I'm sure." Gerard readjusted his black and yellow scarf.

"C'mere." Phil took his head in his tattooed hands, fingers threading in the gentle curls of his shaggy brown hair. It was probably in need of a trim and a comb, but it was soft and smelled wonderful. Slightly chapped lips pressed against full softer ones. Of course Gerard was wearing chapstick and it was cherry flavored. He smiled as he kissed him softly at first, parting his lips to deepen the kiss and flicking his tongue out to coax the others open so he could slide inside his mouth to taste him.

Phil pulled back, rubbing their cold noses together, brushing warm lips across his, pecking them once, twice. Phil's arms had found their way down to wind around the smaller male's waist as Gerard's wrapped loosely around his neck as their mouths moved together. The world briefly forgotten.

Gerard's hands had slipped down to his shoulders, he smiled up at the taller male. "Can we maybe go to my car..? It's fucking cold.." He giggled, shivering. "Go grab a bite to eat. I'm hungry. Oh, did you hear what the big news in town is..?"

"No, what?" Phil looked over when he thought he heard his full name being called. His smile faded completely when he saw the cops approach them, already showing their badges.

* * *

**This has took so long.. it's been a bad few months & I've been kinda scared to update or post anything.. Here's hoping that they just leave me alone. Jay & Heath got the first sex scene. Jedam's was shorter. I wasn't sure when I wrote it if I wanted elaborate or long love scenes. I still want to write smut, so I guess they may vary. Jedam will have a more decent one in the future. & Phil & Gee finally get to be sweet, look at that. I had originally got reviews from Rhi & LDB that told me about Jay's fam.. but those are lost. & yes, it was in Adam's book that I saw Jay's dad's name. They might never show up anyhow, just his dad be mentioned. **


	3. Santa's Little Helpers

**LadyDragonsblood, thank you, hun. I surely hope I don't. I haven't resurrected my love of cliffies in a long time. :P Rhiannamator, at this point, Orton's losing cheeseburger points. I thought the call during sex would be amusing. & I'm not sure if the muse cares, grouchy thing. Thank you, baby. takers dark lover, my Jay is usually nuts on some level. :P**

* * *

**Red Xmas;  
Chapter three/ 'Santa's Little Helpers'  
Rated; M/ L (adult & horror situations)**

"Phil Brooks?"

"Yeah." Phil responded, parting from Gerard, listening to what the two officers had to say.

They introduced themselves as officers DiBiase and Rhodes. Both generic looking policemen in black police uniforms, Rhodes smaller in build. Both with neatly trimmed brown hair, though DiBiase's may have been lighter. And, with the exception of Rhodes' creepy 70's pornstar mustache, they both looked like they could be an Orton knock-off.

There was something about a murder, someone said they saw him have an altercation with the victim at work. Where was he at so and so time? The moment was so surreal and Phil just stared at them, stunned, lips barely moving to try and answer their questions.

"Mr. Brooks, we'd like you to come in for questioning." Said DiBiase.

Phil nodded. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever I can do to help, officers."

It went by in a haze, standard questioning. Gerard was waiting for him outside the police station when he came out and threw his arms around his neck.

"Oh, Phil. I was so worried. What did they want?"

Phil shrugged. "I'm a mass murderer and they're finally on to me." He grinned. It was forced for effect. He hadn't even heard the news up until the point where the cops first walked up to him, so it came as a shock. Who wouldn't it shock? Sure, he had told her off at the department store last night and it had bothered him for maybe the wrong reasons, but he was over that today. The fact that they found her dead this morning was just too bizarre of a coincidence to grasp completely.

Gerard pinched him. "Phil! Don't even fucking joke like that. And they might hear you and take it wrong."

"Ow.." Phil rubbed the pinch site. "Nah. They have nothing to hold me on." He followed Gerard to his car, glad to get away from that place and any accusing eyes.

"So how did you know that woman anyway?" Gerard asked, sliding into the driver's seat and buckling himself in.

"Yesterday at work this old bat came in- y'know, old rich money, or whatever." He explained, getting in the passenger side and fastening his own seat belt as Gerard mercifully started the car. "She complained Jeff wasn't wrapping her shit right, so I got the honor to do it. I failed Her Majesty as well and she was just.. eh.. So I told her off. I was already irritated at Orton's bullshit, so I left work early. Went for a walk, stopped in to see about some more tattoo work, ate dinner at home by myself and passed out. Anyway, someone killed her last night. Someone told the police about our 'altercation'. They just wanted to question me. I don't think I'm a suspect."

"So you didn't sneak out and kill her brutally on her doorstep?" Gerard allowed a snicker, rubbing his hands together as he waited for the car to warm up.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that detail. I did. All mine." They shared a giggle and Gerard backed out of the parking space and pulled out. "C'mon, I'm not going to kill someone just because they pissed in my Wheaties. I just needed a night to clear my head." Really. He didn't really feel too bad, he didn't know her enough to. It wasn't a reason to necessarily want someone dead, but she probably had a lot of enemies and it was just coincidence. A creepy coincidence.

"Did it work?" Gerard picked up his sunglasses off the dash and slid them on one-handed to combat the demanding sun as it reflected off the bright snow.

Phil pulled down the sun visor to shield his view from the burning light from the heavens. "I dunno. I still regret not calling you, could've picked you up and we could've wallowed together."

"I wasn't wallowing in anything." Gerard's lips quirked as he slowed the car down for a red light.

"Well, aren't you perfect." Phil scoffed, reaching over to ruffle Gerard's hair at the stoplight. The giggle he got was worth his shitty day. He smiled and looked out the window.

"Think you know who told the coppers you argued with the vic?" Gerard's nose wrinkled. "Ah, fuck, I sound like a cheesy cop show drama."

Phil snorted as they started again. "No, I.." Then he stopped, remembering seeing a certain guy at the crime scene, talking to the police that morning. "Orton. I saw him speaking to an officer this morning on my run. I'd bet it was him. Fucker was still pissed at me for bailing on work. Jeff at least wouldn't go to the police over something so menial, regardless of how big a jackass he is."

"Be nice to Jeff." Gerard softly scolded.

Phil folded his arms. "I don't wanna. He hates me." He said with faux childishness and a fake pout.

Gerard giggled again as he pulled into the parking lot of Phil's apartment. "Oh, well. C'mon, bet some hot cocoa will make it all better."

-xx-

The white sterilized hospital with its busy nurses and doctors and beeping machines seemed an odd place at Christmas. Though the cut-out Santa and snowmen decorations that were hung taped to the walls made it seem more warm and cheery along with festive garland and the holiday-inspired drawings the kids had made and colored.

Heath followed Jay through the halls. Since the Reso's were well-off thanks to Randal's department store, the family liked being generous, especially around the holidays. Every year Jay went to hospitals as request of his father to hand out gifts and make the kids smile. Heath had been helping out all day as a good little candy striper- as Jay had affectionately joked- handing out candy canes and stuffed Rudolphs from the department store to the kids that were unfortunately stuck in this place for various reasons, most sick or injured. It made the redhead's heart swell to watch his sweet Daddy talk to the children and make them smile with a stuffed animal and candy.

"Sarah can't have candy, sir. She's a diabetic." The nurse informed as the little brown haired girl looked up sadly. She couldn't have been more than 7.

"Oh." Jay flipped the candy cane in his fingers and offered it to her. "Well, my love, I assure you it is one hundred percent sugar-free. All of them are."

The nurse nodded approval and the girl took it with a smile before cuddling her Rudolph. "Thank you, mister. Merry Cwistmas."

Jay smiled and Heath followed him to the next room. "Hey there, little man. We come bearing gifts of candy and toys. Straight from the North Pole and the elves themselves. Consider it an early Christmas gift with promise of more to come."

The dark haired boy of about 12, pale from whatever ailed him, smirked sadly. "Really think Santa visits kids here, dude? And you two don't look like you know any elves." Okay, so maybe he was too old for such things or not, but he had a sense of humor and sarcasm about it that maybe lied on just a hint of bitterness, but acceptance. It broke Heath's heart in a way. No kid should be forced to not believe in the magic of Christmas.

Heath placed his hands on his hips in a playful prissy manner. "Oh, that is not true. We are helpers, eyes and ears. It is our duty to deliver the toys to hospitals this year."

Jay handed the boy a candy cane and a Rudolph. "He's right. Compliments of my father, who Santa is huge compadres with. Reeks being in here around this time, huh?"

"Yeah." The boy, whose name was Freddy, agreed. "It does reek." He snuggled the toy weakly. "Tell Santa I'll be getting out of here. I want a bike."

Jay nodded and gave the boy a fist pound before leading Heath out.

The redhead locked arms with Jay. "Does your dad really know Santa?"

"Yeah." Jay smiled. "This year he's donating money to the children's hospitals. He wants to make sure every kid stuck in the hospital this Christmas is visited by Santa Claus. My father doesn't believe in letting children do without. Charity is big on his list."

Heath had his head laid on his shoulder as they walked. "Your father's a sweet man." He looked up at Jay as they stopped. "I see where you get it from, my sweet Jay Reso." He kissed him on the cheek, beaming proudly at his perfect boyfriend.

-xx-

Randy Orton drove his red Ferrari down the salted road on his way to pick up the glitter-princess known as John Morrison. He didn't know what they had, he didn't care. It was a booty call at best. Besides, he got the sneaking suspicion that Johnny was a bit of a gold-digger. Randy had money, Mor was a high maintenance queen. Hell, they were probably more than using each other.

Randy drove by a steakhouse and bar known as Sandow's, glancing in the parking lot to see Adam's old 1984 Toyota sitting in a space. He growled, slowing up. The nerve of it to just sit there while Adam was probably in there with Jeff, maybe having a romantic evening.

He ignored the vile that bubbled in his gut, glaring back into the rear view mirror as he heard a horn honk behind him. "Motherfuckers." He mumbled, mashing the gas and speeding off.

-xx-

Phil hadn't originally wanted to come out this evening. He would have much rather preferred to watch Gerard flutter around in nothing but one of his old Misfits tees.. but they both grew hungry and the cupboards had nothing to offer that seemed appetizing. Chris had called anyway and mentioned that he and Mike were going out, so Phil and Gerard decided to join them and now they shared a table with the two in Sandow's. It was a usual haunt and hangout for him and his acquaintances and friends. Small talk was made over drinks and appetizers. Phil with an ice cold Pepsi and Gerard with a hot coffee, stirring in packets of powdered creamer.

"So, they took you in for questioning, eh?" Chris Irvine smirked, tipping the bottle up to his lips, those blue eyes seeming amused.

Phil huffed. It had been teasing from these two all night. It felt like even Chris's spiky blond hair was mocking him. But then again, it mocked everybody with its astounding hold and ability to always stay in place.

"Ah, leave him alone, Chrissy. He must have had a rough day." Mike Mizanin got a smirk of his own. "Did they treat you well in prison? Asshole any bigger?"

"Hey, my asshole situation is none of your business." Phil glared.

Both guys cackled, Chris leaning over against Mike's shoulder.

"Gay guys making prison rape jokes." Phil shook his head and Gerard giggled into his mug. "I wasn't in prison, lametoids. They just questioned me. Wanted a statement is all."

Mike took a sip of his soda and calmed down. "What did you tell them?"

Phil shrugged. "Told them what I did last night. They took fingerprints, but.. They don't really have enough to place me at the scene of the crime cuz I wasn't there. I don't think they have much of anything yet."

Mike shook his head, running a hand through his short light brown hair. "Shame. Not about you not being a suspect.. just.."

"That kind of thing hardly happens here. That brutal of a murder, I mean.." Chris finished for his wonder twin and gulped down the rest of his beer.

Gerard had kept rather quiet. There was probably nothing he could input that hadn't already been. He raised his head at the sounds of voices and looked around. "Jeff and Adam are here."

Phil rolled his eyes. "Free country, I guess.."

"That Reso fucker with them?" Chris asked jokingly, tossing down some bills on the table.

"You mean Philly's boss?" Mike put down some of his own money, standing and stretching.

"He isn't my boss during the weekend, fellows." Phil toasted his glass of Pepsi to them and took a sip.

"Ginger's with them, so probably." Gerard informed. Heath was usually where Jay was.

"We need to go, big day of shopping tomorrow." Mike reminded.

"Yeah yeah, tell Jay I said hello and not to work you too hard." Chris patted Phil on the shoulder, saying their goodbyes as they left.

Phil shook his head fondly, lips quirked.

Gerard studied him, chewing his bottom lip. "They didn't rape you in prison, did they?"

Phil twitched. "Ugh.. I wasn't in prison.. Not even behind any bars.."

Gerard quirked an eyebrow, amused. "The coppers didn't take advantage of you in the interrogation room?"

"Not you too.." Phil groaned. "No. If you're looking for a sick fantasy to think about while I pound you through a mattress, you're not finding it here."

"Puh.. you're no fun." Gerard stood up. "C'mon, let's go over and bug these guys."

"Oh, no.."

"Yes."

"Gee.. I see these bastards all week at work." Phil almost whined.

"So? I don't." And with that he picked up his coffee mug and walked over to the table with Phil's arch enemy.

Phil sighed and gathered up the cash, adding some of his own and grabbing the booklet with the bill to pay to their waitress on his way through. "Switching seats." He informed.

"If you'd like anything else, let us know." She said kindly.

Phil nodded. "Don't make me do this." He said in a last second plea before he joined Gerard and flopped down in a seat beside the smaller man. "Hello, Hardy."

Jeff gave a closed mouth grin. "Well, aren't we chipper?"

"Guys, be nice. It's the holidays and I don't want you fucking up my peaceful Saturday night." Adam scolded, taking a drink of his own. He looked anything but peaceful, ironically.

"Peaceful except for the news." Heath snorted. "Did you hear about Vickie Guerrero?"

"Oh, yeah." Phil replied dully. "I was questioned about that earlier. Apparently Orton ratted me out on our little tiff in gift-wrap."

"Orton?" Jeff blinked, tilting his head before shaking it. "It wouldn't surprise me that snake didn't say something."

"He's a big jerk." Adam pouted.

"He's always been." Jeff sighed. "He doesn't even have no business being there in the first place."

"Daddy Orton made him. He'll never grow up." Adam said bitterly.

Jeff looked over at Adam. "Did he say anything else to you?" He asked just as Jay rejoined the table from a bathroom break.

"Who said what?" He asked, wrapping an arm around Heath's shoulders and pulling the redhead close.

Adam grumbled. "He met me at closing yesterday.. just ran his mouth.. old shit.."

"Who?" Jay asked, rubbing Heath's arm.

"Orton." Adam shrugged. "It was fine, I handled it." He sighed. "He offered to drive me home. Brought up old shit.. He grabbed me and acted all macho. I told him to leave, he told me I was making a mistake and left. The end."

"He grabbed you?" Jay and Jeff both said at nearly the same time.

"He was just trying to be some macho asshole, okay. I'm fine." Adam downed the rest of his drink.

"Why don't you just ask your dad to fire his ass?" Heath asked, looking up at Jay.

"I probably should before he starts real trouble. I won't have him threatening Adam like that. Or anyone else. I'll see what I can do." Jay gave a small smile that was probably meant to be reassuring.

Phil had been listening for a bit. "You don't think them finding that woman dead is gonna be a problem for the store, do you, Jason?"

Jay drew his attention to the odd addition to their group and shook his head. "It shouldn't. Everyone knew she was rich and a royal bitch, must have made a lot of people angry and bitter over the years. Besides, she had shopped at three other places yesterday and what happened had nothing to do with where she shopped. Reso's isn't liable and it shouldn't affect us."

Phil nodded. "I was questioned. Wondering if they hounded any other employees."

Jeff had been staring at his plate coldly, he looked up at Phil's inquiry. "Me. Just asked me what I saw and knew. Nothing much really. I told them you both got a little rude with each other. I didn't tell them nothing else."

"I appreciate it, Hardy." Phil killed the rest of his Pepsi and nodded to Gerard. "You ready to go?"

Gerard looked up as Phil stood. "Yeah." He finished the last sip of coffee and grabbed his coat.

"We better get going too." Jay stood, reaching out to take Heath's hand and help him up before helping him slip into his black faux mink coat.

Heath smiled as he turned, kissing Jay's cheek fondly. "Thank you, Daddy." They said their goodbyes for the evening and left out into the cold winter night.

* * *

**Okay, Phil's cop issue went by quickly b/c with as much as I like shows like Criminal Minds, CSI Miami, etc, I don't want to turn this into a cop drama. I debated on making the police actually be anyone in this story since they may or may not pop back up, so I just went with two that had nothing to do with the main characters in this fic. There'll be suspects, sure. & Phil is probably one of them. Look, sappy holiday fluff. Since Mustache!Cody has been paired with Ted- this is just go-to- I let the steakhouse be named Sandow's.**


	4. Oh Gory Night

**Debwood-1999, lol, sorry. I had to poke at it. Thank you. LadyDragonsblood, I wanted to use a wrestler's last name & failed at coming up with an original of my own. I was rather pleased with the line about Jeri's hair. Thanks, hun. takers dark lover, some sweetness before the darkness. Rhiannamator, it's the only scene that I've ever wrote that I've cried on. Of course it wouldn't feel natural if they weren't protective. Yeah, it's hard answering these without giving away info. :P Thank you, baby.**

* * *

**Red Xmas;  
Chapter four/ 'Oh Gory Night'  
Rated; M/ L, S, V (oral, horror, mentions of a would-be rape)**

"C'mon, Randy. Now. You're too slow." John Morrison demanded as he drug Randy through the mall.

"Shopping again? Why can't we do something fun for once?" He said, trailing behind. This was a bore and there were so many other things he'd rather be doing.

At least the view wasn't bad. Morrison was incredibly toned, fit and inhumanly flexible. He was into all that parkour shit and could basically climb fucking walls. And his ass in those tight boot-cut jeans just popped out, making both men and women jealous. It was round thick and inviting and Randy had rather be somewhere pounding it instead of shopping at the mall and feeling his dick twitch under his jeans.

Johnny stopped and flipped his long dark brown hair back. He pouted his lips and Randy noticed just how tight his shirt was as it stretched across his chest. Mor was a diva and he could maybe see why Philly-boy thought he was too hard to handle.. But still.. that ass.. that mouth wrapped around his dick..

"I still have shit to get." Johnny informed.

"Mhm. I heard Gerard telling Jeff he saw you at the store yesterday." Randy quirked an eyebrow.

"Hm? Oh.. I was there to see you." He smirked coyly, placing a hand on Randy's chest.

"But I didn't see you." Randy tapped him on the nose.

Mor rolled his brown eyes. "Yeah.. I got caught up looking for my sister something."

"Sure you weren't there to see Brooks?" Randy snorted.

Mor huffed in irritation. "No. I didn't run into the bastard and I don't care. I didn't plan on running into his little trick either. And I just saw him for a split second and walked off. I didn't talk to him."

"Really?" Randy said dully.

The smaller brunette's eyes narrowed. "Look, I was hoping to run into you, but I wasn't going back to gift-wrap to risk running into Phil's sorry ass. It's not like you don't take advantage of working there to not stalk Adam."

Randy shrugged. "Adam's still a bitch."

"So is Phil. There. Our unrequited loves are bitches." Mor sighed. "Look, I'm starving. Let's go grab something to eat and then we can go do something fun."

Randy pulled him close and grinned. "You mean it?"

"Yeah." Johnny agreed. "I can finish this shit tomorrow."

-xx-

The ride home was quiet and seemed to take longer than usual. Jeff silently stared out the window as Adam drove, watching the houses with their lights and decorations pass by. The ones who had no brightly lit Christmas decorum seemed utterly out of place, dark and uninviting.. But hell, weren't looks ever so deceiving..?

When they got back to Adam's, the taller blonde immediately disappeared into the kitchen for a Tylenol to quell his forming headache. Jeff merely occupied the living room, blearily staring at the blank TV and various DVDs that littered the floor from earlier. He couldn't quite grasp his mood at the moment. He felt flushed and there was this sudden unexplained anxiety in his chest. He needed to confront Adam and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Adam stopped in the doorway of the kitchen, popping a pill and chasing it with water. "What's the matter, Jeffy? You've been quiet."

"Why didn't you tell me about Orton grabbing you?" It just came out.

Adam shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal. I'm used to his shit."

Jeff twitched. "He bothers and bullies you there every day. He has on and off since forever. I accept he has a little crush on you, regardless of how stalky and creepy, and I know you aren't interested in him.. right?"

"Completely uninterested. Ugh." Adam sat down on the couch, clutching his water bottle between his legs. "Jay'll fix it, Jeffy."

"Yeah. Maybe. But my point is, he's never gonna officially fuck off." Jeff sat down beside him, pulling his hair down from its bun. "Why can't the fucker take a hint? You're taken. You're mine."

"He never could." Adam muttered. "Not even in high school."

Jeff looked over at him. "What happened in high school? What's the big reason he can't fuck off anyhow? Didn't you two used to be pretty close?"

Adam shook his head, staring at a spot on the floor. "You wouldn't want to know. Sometimes relationships and friendships just go sour, I guess.."

"You know, you saying I wouldn't want to know, makes me think I need to know, even if I really wouldn't want to know." Jeff rubbed his temples, his own headache forming.

Adam groaned. "It was nothing, Jeff."

Jeff glanced back up. "You keep saying it's nothing, no big deal.."

"Well, it isn't. We were teenagers." Adam muttered something inaudible under his breath and sighed in relent. "There was this party at this guy's house and Randy wanted me to go with him.. I told him no at first, but I gave in. Figured, hell, what could it hurt.. And there was drinking and I got a little too tipsy and.. maybe I acted slutty.. Randy got handsy, groping me, trying to kiss me.. I told him no, pushed him away.."

Adam's hands moved constantly while he talked. Jeff listened, waiting until Adam finished. Adam took a swig of water and continued, his hands now laying still in his lap.

"These other guys thought it was riot.. laughing.. talking dirty.. they tried to get in on it.. wanted to.. to.. One of the guy's parents came home at that moment and we had to get out of there. I don't think Randy raped me.. I'm pretty sure he didn't.. but he.. he wanted to.. probably would have.. I trusted him.. felt like he tried to take advantage of me.." Adam let out a dry laugh. "That's where shit went sour. Especially since he just never saw anything wrong with it.. bragged he hit it."

"Oh, Adam.." Jeff scooted closer, putting an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "Baby, that wasn't your fault.."

"I went, didn't I? And no, I could've forgot about it long ago.. but he never let me.. He says I can't let it go, but he can't. I think it pisses him off that I'm just the one thing his money can't buy him." Adam snuggled into Jeff, giving a little purred sound as his hair was stroked and pawing at Jeff's chest.

"He's a dick." Jeff stared forward, looking at nothing in particular. "Eh, you're probably right though. Jay will take care of it." He turned his head to kiss Adam on top of his.

-xx-

Phil gazed out the window of his apartment. "It's snowing again. Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and it'll snow us in all week."

"How would that be lucky?" Gerard asked, holding a rectangle-shaped gift that he had brought in from the car. "You have no food, we'd starve." He put it behind his back as Phil turned back from the window.

"Okay, it has a few plot holes.." He admitted, moving closer to the smaller male. "But just think about it. Me and you cooped up with nothing to do, nowhere to go.." He purred, cupping Gerard's face in his hands and leaning down to peck his lips. "What're you hiding?"

Gerard shrugged. "Your present. You want it now?"

"I don't know. What is it?" Phil pretended to try and reach around him for it and fail to grab it.

Gerard backed up. "Want it or not?"

"Ugh.. teasing hussy.." Phil huffed dramatically. "Okay, yeah. The suspense is too much."

Gerard moved the gift back to his front, tapping his fingers on the red and blue wrapping that was fixed to kind of look like the Pepsi logo, but not quite. "I dunno.." He pondered, teeth worrying with his lip a bit. "Christmas is still two weeks away." He handed Phil the present anyway.

Phil sat down on the couch and admired the wrapping. "It's very pretty."

Gerard plopped down beside him, curling his legs underneath him. "I had Jeff wrap it."

"Oh, why did you tell me that..?" Phil groaned, putting a hand over his heart.

Gerard giggled. "So you'll stop being all sentimental over paper and open it. I'm growing old here."

"You don't look old." He shook his head at Gerard's scoff and tore into the wrapping on the gift and pried the box open. He smirked and lifted out the DVD. "Walking Dead season 2, huh?"

Gerard nodded. "Mhm. You've been too lazy to get it. We can watch zombies now."

Phil smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "We can. Thank you." He studied the DVD box. "Just hope I can keep you from licking the screen when Daryl is on."

Gerard snorted and gave him a shove. "I do not lick the screen."

"Do to." Phil barely gave him time to protest that he did not before pulling him into his lap, arms locking around his waist with Gerard placing his hands lightly on his shoulders. He stared at him a minute before speaking. "Staying here tonight?"

"Mhm. I'm not going out in that snow.. I mean, if you don't mind." Gerard batted his long eyelashes and Phil snorted, tossing him down on the couch and gaining a squeal.

"Now why would I mind?" He growled, poising over the giggling male.

-xx-

The expensive red Ferrari sat parked in an empty lot of a store that was closed down for the night. There weren't that many streetlights and the engine purred quietly as Silver Bells hummed lowly from its stereo speakers, the headlights cut off.

One of Randy's hands gripped the leather steering wheel as the others fingers filed in the wavy long brown hair of the head in his lap. Full lips wrapped around his dick and a soft tongue massaged the shaft as he was sucked. Whorish moaning and slurping sounds vibrating through him.

"Oh, fuck.. yes, baby.. suck that dick.. shit, choke on it.." The fingers tightened and Johnny gagged as his head was pushed further down on Orton's veiny dick, gagging him.

Mor growled, holding back a cough and relaxing his throat. He swallowed around Randy's thick cock, dragging his lips off slowly. He pulled off with a wet pop and lapped at the slit before swirling his tongue around the head, cupping Randy's balls in his hand and gently squeezing.

"Ah, damn it.. suck it, bitch.. use your whole fucking mouth.. that's it.. ugn.." Randy groaned as Johnny bobbed his head, lips sliding up and down his shaft as his hand stroked the base. "God, fucking.. such a damn slut.. love that dirty fucking mouth.. suck that big dick.. suck it.." Randy hissed through clinched teeth, lips snarled at the corners as he felt it building, cumming down the other male's throat with a grunt.

Randy swallowed thickly and collapsed back against his seat, panting and staring with glazed eyes as he felt Johnny swallow around him, licking up his mess. Slut needed every drop and it probably never mattered from who.

-xx-

Later Randy pulled the Ferrari into the employee parking lot of Reso's. He had left something there yesterday and needed to pick it up tonight. The store didn't close on Saturday, but it was closing time now and only a few workers remained.

Morrison lounged back in his seat, irritated at their little stop. "You still have to take me home, you know."

"I know. It'll only take a second." Randy assured and opened the door to get out, shutting it back behind him. Johnny pouted. He hated waiting in a vehicle for anyone for any amount of time. He decided if Randy wasn't back in five minutes, he was calling someone to come get him.

Randy stalked through the back way and made his way to the Employee's Only part of his department. Gift-wrap. Puh, he was so much better than this shit. He used the key to unlock his locker and pulled out a jacket, uncovering a black box. He picked it up and pocketed the box. He was about to close the locker when he heard a noise from the section they worked in.

Randy looked toward the sound of the noise and listened. "Who's there?" A security guard maybe? He called out just in case. "Hey, it's Orton, I just needed to pick something up from my locker."

He waited, hearing a clatter that sounded like rolls of paper and tinsel they used falling to the ground.

"Shit. Hey, man, don't trash our station." He made his way out of the room and turned toward their work area expecting to see a sheepish clumsy oaf of a security guard trying to pick up the mess he'd made. Instead it was empty except for the rolls of paper and bows that lay scattered on the floor, as Randy had guessed he would indeed find. Maybe Jeff had put them back in a faulty position and they finally came loose and fell?

Shaking his head, Randy bent down to pick up the rolls and put them back up right. He poked his head up from the counter they stood behind while working and looked out at the darkened, desolate department store. He wet his lips, feeling an eerie sensation float over him. He felt he was being watched.. and well, he was, in a way. There were supposed to be security cameras in use at all times, he guessed.

Randy stood on up and placed his hands on the counter, turning his head when he thought he heard footsteps and the sound of a shoe squeaking against the floor. "Hey, who the fuck is there? I'm tired of this, man. Come out. Right now." He growled and waited.

Nothing.

Maybe it was his imagination.

Randy rubbed his hands over his eyes and groaned. "Fucking losing it. I need sleep." His head snapped up as he heard whistling and he flushed. "Fucking asshole, you trying to scare me? Do you know who I am? Come out if you want to do this shit. I'll take you right here."

Still nothing and the whistling stopped. Growing frustrated, Randy walked down to the end of the station and looked behind the wall on the left side. There was absolutely nothing. He was about to look on the left side, barely catching sight of a dark clothed figure before a plastic candy cane novelty ink pen was jammed forcefully into his left eye.

Randy screamed and stumbled back against the wall in shock, his other eye shutting involuntarily as pain pulsed through his skull. He reach a shaky hand up to touch it. Blood ran down from the wound onto his cheek, his lips pulled back in agony. What the fuck? This shit didn't happen in real life, did it?

"Fuck!" He spat, swinging blindly at air. "Where are you? Where the fuck are you?" He shouted.

The scissors plunged into his shoulder, being jerked out before he was stabbed again and again. He stumbled back, falling to the floor in a heap as blood soaked his shirt, dripping off his shaky hands as he raised them up. His head was pushed back and the one good eye briefly caught glimpse of his attacker right before a box cutter was sliced across his throat. The last thing he heard was the ragged choked sounds he made as the blood gurgled in his neck.

Randy's corpse was drug from where it lay. It would be found wrapped with papers in colors of red and green and gold and white, red ribbons strewn haphazardly all over the bloody man and a bow placed on top of his head. A green sticker was placed on his cheek with the words "Don't Open Till Xmas" printed in red.

* * *

**Stalled on the Jedam & Phil/Gerard scenes, they were used as fillers b/c how I edited it left me with nothing but Randy/Mor & I didn't wanna put the death scene off another chp. Goodbye, Orton, guess it wasn't you. My Gerard likes Daryl from TWD, why not. I don't always know much about their families, so sometimes I wing it when I have to mention them. Wiki said Mor had sisters & it doesn't much matter anyway. You should know I own no songs or shows mentioned. But damn, I wish I owned Daryl Dixon.. I think I rhymed again..**


	5. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**LadyDragonsblood, Adam's Randy problem is over. I have to think it anyway. According to my notes, I have a tangled web to weave still. takers dark lover, eh, someone had to go..**

* * *

**Red Xmas;  
Chapter five/ 'Baby, It's Cold Outside'  
Rated; M/ L, S (foreplay, dry-humping, rimming, oral, fingering, anal)**

Gerard woke up in bed, groggy and wondering how he had gotten there. The room was dark and quiet, so it was still night. Phil must have carried him to bed. He remembered they had started the first disc of The Walking Dead. He must have dozed off on the couch. Ugh, how lame, he thought. Phil had gotten him out of his jeans and shoes, at least. Normally he'd be in some cozy pajamas.

Turning sleep fogged eyes to the bedside table, he thought the little lit up numbers said it was midnight. He also noticed Phil wasn't in bed.. maybe he was still watching the show alone. Gerard wondered if he should get his lazy ass back up and go watch with him, but the bed was so warm and he was so tired. Instead he wrapped himself up tighter in the nice soft blankets and gave no more thought to it as he drifted back to sleep.

-xx-

(-Sunday-)

When he awoke again, it was morning. His covers were missing and he once again wondered why he threw them off during sleep when it was so goddamn cold. He also noticed the bed was still empty as he peered blearily at rumpled sheets. Had Phil even been to bed? He was going to kill himself with not sleeping. The clock said it was now 10:45am.. He thought Phil was possibly on his morning run. But the smell of pancakes told him that, no, he was fixing breakfast.. or someone was.

Gerard drudged into the kitchen a few minutes later in nothing but one of Phil's old Misfits t-shirts- that was a bit too big for him, but was just so soft and comfy from time and wear- and his underwear. He yawned, scratching at his mussed hair and helped himself to some of the freshly brewed coffee. At least Phil had something they could eat for breakfast.

"Morning, sleepy head." Phil was already dressed. He lifted the pancake out of the pan and slid it onto the plate.

Gerard took a seat at the table and took a sip of his coffee. "Tell me you got some sleep last night."

"A little." Phil sat the plates down and retrieved the butter and syrup. "You were dead tired, fell asleep on me on the couch. I put you to bed, watched a couple of episodes, came to bed, slept, got up, went on my run, showered, got hungry." The syrup bottle farted air as it was squeeze, almost empty.

He handed the bottle over to Gerard who had been nibbling his lip in a possible search for a way to scold him. He took the syrup and let the remains drizzle on his pancakes.

"You need more than an hour a night." Gerard yawned, smearing the syrup on the flat and round, fluffy goodness before cutting into it with his fork.

"I get more than an hour, don't lecture me." Phil waved him off and dug into his own pancakes.

"Or what?" He licked at the syrup on his lip and shoved another bite in his mouth.

"I'll spank you." Phil stole a sip of his coffee, smirking like the little shit-eater he was.

Gerard swallowed and huffed. "Thief. I should spank _you_."

"Ooh, kinky.." Phil purred. "Can I call you mommy? Or maybe madam or ma'am?"

Gerard rolled his eyes. "Cut that out."

Phil shrugged. "Mistress Geri..?"

"I.." He stopped. "Well, that one might work.." He took his coffee back and guarded it.

"I can get you a little dominatrix costume, tight black leather.. one of those crops.." Phil wet his lips, spacing off a bit.

"You're sick in the head, you know that?" He took another satisfying sip of his coffee as Phil got up to get a Pepsi from the fridge.

Phil grinned and cracked open the can. "Yes. Yes, I do. But you know that and yet you're still with me anyhow. So what does that say about you?"

"That I like mouthy sickos with big dicks who give great head.."

Phil had just been taking a drink of his Pepsi and nearly choked. He glared instead. Gerard just smirked and finished his pancakes.

-xx-

After breakfast Gerard opted for a shower while Phil took care of the dishes- which meant, leave the bastards until they get so piled up someone will have to relent eventually and wash them. His shower was quick, he didn't want to wet his hair or be in there naked, wet and cold for an unnecessary amount of time. He dried off and ended up back in the Misfits shirt, minus underwear this time.

Phil had been waiting for him on the end of the bed when he came out and pulled him close, holding to his hands. "C'mere.. hm.. What'd you do in there..?"

Gerard shrugged. "Um.. I washed off.."

Phil grinned. "Oh, naughty.. I bet you were naked in there."

A snort. "Duh."

"All naked and wet and soapy and touching yourself all over." Phil gave a low whistle.

Gerard nodded, shifting on his feet. "That's how you get clean. Were you listening to me?"

"I heard you singing. You have a very pretty voice." Phil then perked. "I know. We should start a band!"

"Don't know how far that would take me."

Phil looked up from Gerard's hands to his eyes. "All the way to the top, baby."

Gerard smiled. "You just wanna be my groupie."

Phil grabbed him by the waist and pulled him down on the bed, laying on his side beside him. He studied him a moment, the backs of his fingers brushing down his cheek. "Yes. More than anything."

Phil raised up to poise over him, leaning down to capture those full cherry lips, savoring and tasting him. Gerard's arms wrapped around the tattooed man's neck, holding to the back of his head, fingers in his hair. A small mewl escaped his lips as Phil's found his neck, kissing and sucking.

"So soft and clean.. wanna make you dirty.." Phil purred. Gerard's legs wrapped around his waist as he settled between them.

"Then we'll have to shower again.." He shuddered, Phil was at his ear now, breathing against it.

"Oh, no. How horrible." He licked Gerard's earlobe and went back to that mouth, grinding down against his hips.

Gerard moaned into the kiss, moving his hands down to Phil's neck, splaying his fingers. He could feel the roughness of Phil's jeans rubbing against his bare cock and wanted so badly to arch up into it and get off on it alone. Instead he turned his head away, Phil's lips going to the other side of his neck.

"You keep doing that, I'm gonna cum.." The friction was splendid.

"I can get you back hard, baby." He breathed, reaching between them to take hold of Gerard's cock, squeezing before stroking softly.

"Uhm.. nooo.." It was whined. But fuck, he could cum. He felt soft warm lips brush across his skin, the coolness of Phil's lip ring making him shudder. "All we're doing is lazing around today?"

"Mhm." Phil kissed up his jaw. "If I do still have a job tomorrow, I just want to stay in with you today and fuck."

"Romantic." Gerard said dully. "C'mon, Philly, wanna suck you.."

Phil released him, raising up to his knees and uncoiling Gerard's long legs from his waist. He pushed his knees apart and gazed down at the brunette. The faded black rock tee had rode up his tummy, his pale skin flushed, cock twitching as it curled up against his abdomen. Phil raised his eyes to his face, watching his teeth worry with his bottom lip, Gerard's own eyes watching him as he took him in. Phil's dick was straining hard against his jeans and he resisted the urge to rub himself through them and slid his hands up those thighs to grab his hips. Gerard gave a surprised squeak as he was flipped over.

Tugging at those sinful hips again Phil pulled Gerard up to his knees. "Nice and spread out.. there we go..."

Gerard raised up to his elbows and shuddered, feeling Phil nuzzle up his inner thigh. That was a hot spot. He was already throbbing. "Pl-please.." He felt Phil's hands on his ass, kneading and squeezing his cheeks.

Phil giggled, wiggling his thumbs down in his crack and spreading him apart. "God.. fuck.." He licked across his small pink pucker before circling it and massaging it with the tip of his tongue.

"Ooh.. oh, god.." Gerard nearly growled, ignoring the urge to reach down and stroke himself. He bucked back, whimpering, head hanging down and hair falling in his eyes as he moved up to support himself on his hands. "Fuck.." His head snapped up as Phil's cell rang on the bedside table. Fuck.

Phil lifted his head, letting his thumbs press at his opening but not breaching inside. "Don't answer that. Let it ring."

"It could.. could be important.." Gerard panted, looking back over his shoulder.

Phil scoffed indignantly. "I don't give a shit, I'm busy. Do you know how fucking hott you are?"

Gerard swallowed, dropping back down to his elbows. No, he didn't really. "Burning up right now.. I want your dick.." He yelped as his ass was smacked and felt the bed dip as Phil got up.

Gerard sat back on his hip and waited as Phil stood to the side. He had already discarded his shirt and was fighting to unfasten his belt. The phone rang again and Phil grabbed it before Gerard could and took the battery out before tossing it down in a pile of clothes. Gerard rolled his eyes.

"See? They didn't call back. It wasn't important." It was probably just work-related anyway and today was Sunday, screw it being the holiday season, he wasn't working the weekend.

Phil kicked his shoes off and popped the button on his jeans before letting them fall down. The boxers were next to go and he slid in bed, hand going to Gerard's hair as he crawled over by him, head going to his lap. Phil squirmed a bit, getting comfortable and resting his back against the wall. Gerard's fingers wrapped around his cock, stroking as lips slid over the head, nibbling and sucking. He was still on his knees, bent over and hips swaying. Phil's fingers tightened in Gerard's hair, tugging a bit before moving down his neck, petting him like a cat.

"Fuck yeah.. suck me, baby.. take it further.." He groaned, head thunking against the wall as Gerard's head bobbed in his lap. Relishing those sweet plump lips as they slid up and down his shaft, softly sucking. "Ah, yeah.. your mouth is so warm.. right like that.. suck.."

Phil pulled the black shirt up, brushing his fingers along skin, leaning over so he could smack a cheek, leaving his hand and squeezing. Gerard groaned around Phil's dick, feeling his middle finger rubbing over his hole. He pulled his lips off with a wet pop, stroking him a bit as he teased the slit with his tongue.

Phil leaned to the other side for a second to prowl through the mess on the table, finding the lube and squirting some onto his fingers. "Gonna get that ass ready while you suck that dick.. Gonna open up for me..?"

Gerard nodded, engulfing Phil's cock again as he shifted his legs apart, back arching a bit. He felt Phil's fingers back at his entrance, this time slick. The lube was cold, but felt so good when the fingers pushed inside him. He whimpered a bit too sluttishly, sucking harder, fingers tightening around the base of Phil's cock.

"Fuck.. hgnnn.. shit.. Oh, you're so tight.." One hand caressed down Gerard's back as the other hand's fingers were buried inside the smaller male. He slid them out slowly and pushed them back in, repeating and continuing to rub and massage the velvety walls, he wiggled them apart, stretching him. "There you go.. open up for me.. so hott.. Like sucking me off while I finger you..?"

Gerard whined, feeling the splayed fingers be fucked in and out of him. He liked it a lot actually. He could get off from this. He moved his hand and reached underneath himself to brush fingers along his cock as it dangled between his legs, leaking and swollen and angry.

"Ah, fuck yeah.. touch yourself, baby.." Phil pushed his fingers back together and dug them deeper, rubbing against his prostate.

Gerard squirmed, closing his legs and pulling off. "No.. oh, uhm.. fuck.. fuck me.. want your dick.."

Phil removed his fingers and let him move to straddle his lap. Gerard pulled the shirt over his head, wrapping arms around Phil's neck and kissing him hard and sloppy. Both groaned as Gerard's cock brushed against Phil's and the smaller male was soon trying to wiggle closer for more contact. Phil's hands moved up his back, holding to him as he picked him up and laid him back on the bed. The heated wet kisses continued, Gerard's hands going down to paw at Phil's chest, hips arching.

Phil raised up. "Gotta fuck you now." He grabbed the tube of lubrication again, squirting probably more than a generous amount on his hand in hurry.

"Don't waste that.." Gerard panted as he watched Phil grab his dick, jerking on it some as he spread on the lube.

"Be good and slick, baby.." He purred in a little fucked out voice, nudging Gerard's legs apart as he settled back between them, aiming his cockhead at Gerard's opening and pushing in slowly.

Gerard still gasped, eyes squeezing shut tight as he felt the stretching burn of Phil's cock imposing on his insides. "Oh, fuck.." He grit his teeth and blinked his eyes. "Hurry.. just push in.."

"Want you to feel every inch, sweetheart.." He pushed the rest of the way in and rested there a moment, enjoying the feel of Gerard's tight heat as it squeeze his dick. He rolled his hips a bit, letting the other adjust to the intrusion.

"Uhm.. feel you.. so full.. please.. fuck me.." And those hands were in Phil's hair again, those arousal swollen lips at his ear, kissing his neck. Gerard cried out as Phil pulled out and shoved back in hard before starting to thrust. And fuck, he could've came from that alone. "Ohh.. oh, god.. harder.. yes.. pound me.. fuck, m'so fucking hard.."

Phil kissed his neck, mouth moving over his jawbone. "Yeah..? Bet you need to cum, huh..? Oh, fuck.. you're so amazing.. you feel so good.. perfect.."

Gerard whimpered as Phil shoved in deep, cock stabbing at that little hidden button and making him throb. "Mhm.. please.. rub me..?" And he could do himself and he was really about too.. but Phil's hands were so rough and they just felt spectacular.

"But I'm not done fucking you.." Phil tugged his hair and licked up that long delicate throat.

"You offered earlier.." Gerard whined, pouting.

"And you refused, offer's gone." He chuckled, pecking those pouty lips.

Gerard nearly squealed when he felt that rough calloused hand close around his dick, stroking him furiously and hard. "Uhm, fuck.. yeah.. oh, god.. that's so good.. ahhhuhmm.." He bit his lip, laying back against the mattress and fisting the sheets at his sides, babbling half curses and whines as he rode out those little tremor-like tingles that he felt even in his fingers and toes. He wet his lips, enjoying being jello.

"Oh, no.. I'm not done with you.." Phil pulled out, grabbing his hips and rolling him over to his stomach again, jerking him up by the hips to his knees to quickly plunge back inside. "Oh, fucking shit.. clamp down my dick, baby.. oh, yeah fuck.. you're so good.."

Reaching forward, Phil grabbed a handful of brown hair, making Gerard's back arch as his hips snapped against his ass. Gerard was really fucking soft. Sleek and delicate. Not hard and gristly. Phil didn't much compare anymore, but he liked this better. He released his hair and grabbed to his shoulders, pressing his hips back against his ass, rolling them and just feeling him. He heard the little whimpered whines and his cock ached. He traced his hands up and down his sides and hips, watching chill bumps form on his skin.

Gerard squirmed, dropping down to his elbows and grabbing a pillow to put under his head, ass still stuck up and legs spread. If Phil didn't finish soon, he was going to be hard again. Not that he'd mind too terribly much.. Phil moved his hands down to squeeze his ass, spreading him apart to watch his dick slide in and out of his slick hole. He pulled out, pulling his cock back and letting it smack against Gerard's pucker before grabbing it and stroking himself fast and hard.

"Fuck.. gonna make you dirty.. gonna cum on that ass.." Phil tossed his head back, letting out grunts and small growls through panted breath as he came, cock sputtering ribbons of white on and between Gerard's cheeks and used pucker. He sat back, watching his cum run down Gerard's crack, dripping onto his balls.

Gerard wrinkled his nose. "I should make you clean that up.." He groaned as he felt Phil's tongue back in his ass, licking messily around his opening and nibbling with his lips. He didn't think they were getting back out of bed today..

* * *

**I'll just make up for the gruesome horror with sex. The scene wasn't supposed to go over that long.. it ran away. Oh, well. I've yet to get around to them being sweet or hott. I keep forgetting it's winter when I want Gerard walking around in nothing but an old t-shirt.. Eh, sex warms people up..**


	6. Deck The Halls

**Debwood-1999, I hope for that twist too. M.j's place, chp 2-5, that's okay. Thank you so much, hun. Rhiannamator, yes I do. Felt good. I've been teasing him being a dominatrix for awhile now.. (snuggles) Aw, I love how you get my pixie, & my smut. :P takers dark lover, thank you. :)**

* * *

**Red Xmas;  
Chapter six/ 'Deck The Halls'  
Rated; M/ L (horror theme)**

It had been too surreal. Adam sat down on his couch dumbfounded as the news reporter droned on on the TV. Reports had been on all this morning with no chance of letting up. This was big news to the small little town. This news was huge, so it would be talked about everywhere in town. Randy Orton, the son of the very wealthy Bob Orton, was found murdered in Reso's department store.

"I still don't believe it." Adam's voice was small and sounded strange to himself. "They won't say how he was murdered.. just that it was gruesome.. They found him in the gift-wrap department.." He looked up to Jeff with wide eyes. "What if they question you again..?"

Jeff was perched on the couch arm. "I wasn't there. I was with you at your apartment. I didn't like the bastard, but I don't think they'll think I killed him."

"You didn't kill him, did you?" Adam's voice squeaked and Jeff rolled his eyes.

He leaned down and pecked the blonde softly on the forehead. "Of course not."

Adam sighed. "I know you didn't.. It was a quip and it fell flat.. I'm still just.. I.. No one I knew has ever died before.. Oh, god.. that stupid son of a bitch.. What was he even doing there..? Why couldn't he just not be a prick?" Adam kicked the coffee table and immediately regretted doing so. He drew his foot back in pain and pouted.

Jeff scooted down on the couch, sitting beside him and pulling him close. "Hey.. hey, maybe it's time we turned this off, okay?"

"But with that Vickie woman and now Randy..? What if you're next..?" Adam whined.

"Well, I'm sure that bleach blond-headed guy behind her that day would be next.." He sighed at Adam's scowl. "Look, it's just a really odd coincidence. I mean, both of them were very rich and probably had a lot of enemies.. Maybe the families upset someone and they wanted revenge.. It happens all the time.."

"In big cities.. Not here." Adam said quietly. "They're still liable to think you're a suspect.."

"I'm more worried about the fact that I'm probably now out of a job.. They might want to close gift-wrap for awhile.. You may be buying all the pizza from now on.." Jeff poked him in the side, but got no reaction.

Adam groaned and tugged at his own hair. "Fuck, they may want to close down the whole store. I could be out of a job as well."

"Brooks also works with us. He may want to hear about this if he hasn't already.. I mean, if the police question me, they'll definitely question him." Jeff chewed his lip. Really, he didn't give two shits about Phil Brooks, he was thinking more of how it would crush Gerard. "Hey, maybe he'll be next." Though that would probably crush him too..

"Don't even joke like that. I'll call him if you don't want to." Adam offered.

Jeff sighed and got out his phone. It rang, but there was no answer. He got voicemail and wrinkled his nose at the personal message of Phil's.

"Well..?" Adam waited.

Jeff paused for a second. "I think he's busy. I'll try again in a minute. Wonder how Jay's taking it.."

"Oh, my god. Jay. Ugh. I'll call him while we wait." Adam took the phone and called Jay's cell, naturally getting no answer. He tried again and gave up. "I can't get him.."

"Just call Heath, Jay may be very busy. It is his father's store." Jeff reminded.

Adam nodded and called Heath. He got a very tired sounding voice on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Adam. Did you guys hear the news?" Adam nibbled his lip.

"Yeah." The redhead replied on the other end of the line. "It's all over the news."

"How is he?" Adam asked.

"Uh.. I don't think he's well. I mean, he's trying to keep all calm on the outside, y'know, professional or whatever.. Inside, I know he's a wreck. He called me this morning-"

"Called you this morning?" Adam interrupted, lips quirked and nearly amused. "You didn't stay with him? Usually you spend the night."

Heath sighed. "I know. He dropped me off at my apartment last night, said he had business to tend to. I think he was more upset about the Vickie murder than he let on. Anyway, he called me this morning, said his dad called and told him what had happened and told me he was headed on to the store. I wanted to go with him. For moral support, y'know. He said he didn't want me having to deal with this. To stay inside. The press is all over it. It's bad."

Adam had been quietly listening. "He probably has to put on a brave face for his dad, y'know."

"Yeah. He said they said it happened inside the store after closing. Most of the workers had left.. but they're for sure it's an inside job, someone that worked for Reso's." Heath informed. "Just givin' ya the heads up in case the cops want to question you and Jeff."

"Yeah, we already figured they might. Thank you. Hang in there." They said their goodbyes and Adam hung up. "Our Jay's putting on a brave face."

Jeff shook his head. "I say that place is a mess. I hope I don't have to go in tomorrow.."

-xx-

John Morrison stood in the living room watching television. He could not believe it. He had no idea this kind of thing could happen. He was sure Randy would have woken him up earlier today, bitching about why the fuck Johnny had decided to bail on him last night. He had sat in that damn car for what seemed like forever. He was tired and had been pretty sure Randy wasn't coming back.

He had sat and got bored and watched workers leave. So, he got out of the car and walked to the bus stop that was nearby.

But Orton didn't call and curse him out for being an ungrateful little slut and tell him that he could find so much better to ride his dick.. No. Orton was dead. He was being murdered while Mor thought he was just taking his sweet time to be a dick.

Murdered.

And Johnny had no clue.

He couldn't have done anything. A strange feeling of helplessness washed over him and he lowered himself down onto the couch. It's not that he couldn't feel remorse or sorrow. He very much well could, even if no one gave him credit for it. It usually stayed hidden and guarded. But he could feel it at times. He felt it during a time he knew Phil was getting tired of him and tired of his antics. He felt it when he lost Phil for good. He wanted to believe that telling Phil back then that they needed to see other people would maybe give them back a spark needed.. and well, Johnny needed a fucking spark from someone and he wasn't getting it from Phil. And Randy had been a mistake at first.. and Johnny paid for that mistake.

Phil didn't know he could feel sorrow.

And damn sure not remorse. And Johnny didn't help to prove he could when he told everyone that Phil cheated on him with Gerard. Fuck, he hated that little cunt.. but the story Johnny told wasn't the truth and Johnny knew it. He had just got so damn jealous when he found out about them.

_"Are you fucking him?"_

_"Yeah, we're having sex. What's it to you? You've been with every goddamn trick in town."_

The words had hurt. Phil had finally given up on him and was moving on.

He couldn't do anything to get Phil back. He couldn't do anything to make Randy love him because Randy wanted Adam. He couldn't do anything to save Randy.

Johnny dropped his head and sat for a long while, letting the thoughts swirl in his brain. He raised up when he remembered something he had seen last night sometime before he gave up and left for the bus stop. He fidgeted and contemplated going to the police with it.

But no, he couldn't do that. He had already been in deep shit for suspected prostitution- thanks to Melina; _"Oh, it'll be quick and easy money,"_ yeah right- and had a DUI. He didn't trust the cops and didn't want to deal with them. But he had to tell someone. He grabbed his phone and flipped it open, staring at his contact list. Maybe his motives for calling wouldn't just be Randy. But really, he did want the killer brought to justice.. But what would it hurt if he just got to see him again for his efforts..? Calling would be a good excuse to at least hear his voice again..

Morrison hit send and waited.

-xx-

Jeff listened to the voicemail again.

"Hey, this is Phil. Look, if you got this, it's probably because I'm getting my dick sucked and I don't want to be bothered. State your peace."

Jeff rolled his eyes and hung up.

"Still?" Adam asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow.. Gerard's been sucking his dick for a long time.." Adam looked back to the muted TV screen.

Finally he flipped it off, tired of hearing about Orton's murder, tired of seeing about Orton's murder. Papa Orton was asking for vengeance and probably anyone's head, guilty or not, would suffice. The police were asking for any cooperation or information anyone might have. The media was painting Randy up to be this young picture perfect innocent boy whose life had been taken too soon.

His life had been taken too soon.. But Orton was not perfect, even with as much as he tried to be or thought he was. He damn sure wasn't innocent. He was still spoiled and a jerk. But even with that, Adam still didn't think it warranted his death sentence.. Even if it was some kind of twisted morbid relief that he never had to deal with him again.

-xx-

Gerard sat on the bed and waited for Phil to come out of the bathroom. He had gotten rather tired of being spunk-covered and was starting to itch and demanded they go out and get McDonald's. So they took a shower, and that took forever because they had to fuck in the shower and the water got cold.. Gerard tied his second Converse and spotted Phil's phone in the pile of clothes. He picked it up and located its battery before shoving it back in and turning on the phone.

He drummed his fingers on his jean-covered knee while he waited for it to come to life and quickly went through missed calls. Phil came out at that time, hair slicked back and towel around his waist.

"You have like four missed calls. Two from Jeff."

Phil snorted. "Told you. Work." He dropped the towel and grabbed his underwear.

"And your ex called."

Phil looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Gerard was just staring at the phone screen apathetically. "What?"

Gerard looked at him and blinked. "Morrison called you." He shrugged. "I'm pretty much used to his shit. He always stares at me like I'm the devil."

"John's broken in the head." Phil slipped into his jeans and fastened them before getting into a shirt. "He thought he could fuck around with the whole town whether we were dating or not. Still does, but I can't see anyone else. Nope. I was supposed to pine away for him." He sat on the bed while ranting, pulling his shoes on. He looked back. "I'm happier with you." He almost twitched at the admission of being happy and getting comfortable with anyone, but turned back forward, feeling arms wrap around his neck and that little squeal in his ear.

Gerard had crawled over to him and stood on his knees behind him. "Uhm.. I almost wanna say fuck it, McDonald's can wait.. but we just showered."

Phil turned around to his side and wrapped an arm around Gerard's waist. "So? The water will heat back up."

Just as Gerard smiled and started to kiss him, the phone rang again.

"Fuck shit. If it's Hardy, tell him to fuck off. If it's Mor, tell him to fuck off and die." Phil got up and grabbed his wallet.

"It's Heath."

"Heath?" Phil made a face and flipped open the phone. Why on earth would all these people be trying to get a hold of him if something hadn't happened? "Hello? Yeah.."

Gerard watched him as he stood and listened, seeing Phil's face drop to disbelief and perhaps disgust.

"Holy shit.. Yeah, I'll keep that in mind." He hung up without a goodbye.

"What'd he want?" Gerard asked, following Phil into the living room where he flipped on the TV and found a news channel.

"They found Orton's sorry ass gutted at Reso's, in gift-wrap of all places. Said the cops may want to question me." And sure enough, there it was on the news.

Gerard grabbed his hand and laid his head on his shoulder. "I'll be your alibi. You were with me."

Phil glanced down at him. So trusting. _'Except for the hours I went running and that walk I took while you slept last night. You can't account for those.'_ Phil's heart kinda sank. He pulled Gerard close and kissed his head before burying his face in those soft brown locks.

-xx-

Jay lounged back in one of the expensive chairs in an office in the executive part of his father's store. All day had been stressful. He arrived and answered a ton of questions. The police even questioned him to his father's chagrin.

_"Why would my son be a suspect?"_ He had asked.

_"He's not a suspect, sir. I just need him to answer a few questions. It's protocol. Completely professional."_ The cop had been big with a protruding nose and a long blond ponytail. His name was Helmsley. He had been very professional and respectful. His partner Michaels, also a blond but smaller and wiry, seemed like he wanted to throw the book at him himself.

All day had been a media frenzy and now Jay hid in the back workings of the massive store. The room was nice. It was someone's office that was used for business. Whose office he was not sure. The carpet was a nice light beige, the furniture was a darker beige and made of nice soft leather. There were ficus trees in each corner by the door and a large oak desk toward the back that housed a computer and neatly stacked papers and supplies with two cozy chairs sitting in front of it. Shelves of books and pictures lined the walls along with a couch.

Jay vaguely remembered fucking Heath on the couch. His vixen liked the cool soft leather against his back. Jay liked that it was naughty and the owner of this office, or his dad, could come in any minute and catch them.

He did not see the body, he did not go back to gift-wrap, the section was closed off anyhow to anyone who wasn't investigating the crime. They had already went over the department with a fine tooth comb, collecting evidence, photographing the body.

Heh, the body. That was strange.

As far as he knew they were loading Orton up to take to the coroners for autopsy. They were closing down the store for a couple of days and then his farther politely demanded their tape and stuff be cleaned up and gone so his store could get back to holiday business. Jay hoped the blood was cleaned up if there was any.

Of course there was. He was told it was a horror scene.

They also wanted to review all the security cameras.

Jay scrubbed his hands over his face. He just wanted this nightmare over.

* * *

**Let's play a game of everybody call & bug the shit out of Phil. So everyone's up to some kind of speed. Yes, Adam in real life has had people he know die, not Adam in here. I give Hunter odd jobs. & yes, he's pretty much always Hunter when I write him, as is Shawn. I still have more ground to cover.**


	7. Winter Horrorland

**LadyDragonsblood, he'd be good topping from the bottom. There will be more victims, at least the next one that's in line. Thank you, hun. Rhiannamator, thank you, precious. Sometimes I think all my characters are moody & preggo, lol. I sometimes like even the vicious ones to have intention. The clues shall have answers. That image was for you, my love. M.j's place, thank you. Guest, it was.**

* * *

**Red Xmas; **  
**Chapter seven/ 'Winter Horrorland'**  
**Rated; M/ L, S (horror theme)**

Adam sat on his bed, picking at his nails, Jeff was sitting in a fold out chair that sat idly in the corner. The silence had become burdensome. This wasn't how either of them imagined spending their Sunday. Jay had already called and told them about the department store's brief closing.

"So.. two days off, huh?" Jeff spoke up, rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans. "Least Jay said we'd get paid.. so that's still something.."

Adam grunted in reply, feeling his stomach rumble.

"I don't think it'd be wise to attend the funeral." At least Jeff wasn't going.. unless Adam really wanted him to.. Either way the whole ordeal was starting to make him have the type of headache that went into the back of his neck.

Adam was silent for a moment. "I just thought of something.. if they question you or Phil, they'll probably question me too."

"For knowing Randy? Why?" Jeff cracked his neck and groaned.

Adam looked up. "Remember when I said he grabbed me? It's probably on the security tapes, they'll most likely view them and see our altercation." He shrugged. "Not that I have anything to hide. I just thought of it."

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think we have anything to worry about.. not liking a guy doesn't make someone a murderer.."

"No." Adam groaned, leaning back and rubbing his tummy.

"You okay?" Maybe he wasn't the only one with an ache.

"Yeah.. just nerves. It's been a brutal day." Adam dropped his head in his hands and sighed.

-xx-

Various McDonald's food wrappers and a fry box littered the tray that sat on the table. Gerard plucked up another fry and swiped up some ice cream from his cone before shoving it in his mouth. Phil smiled widely as he hung up the cell phone.

"This shitty day has one silver lining."

"Hey, we spent most of it in bed." Gerard pouted and threw a burned piece of fry at him.

"I mean besides that part. I don't have to go to work till Wednesday. And I still get somewhat of a pitiful profit." Phil picked up the burned fry and flicked it away.

Gerard licked his cone. "Well, if you're going to be off for two days, we need to go get groceries. Your house has no food."

Phil shrugged. "I could come mooch off you for a change."

Gerard glared at him.

"What? We all don't get to be lazy like you." That sly grin still played on Phil's lips.

"I'm not lazy. I just have Christmas vacation for two weeks and you don't." Gerard smirked, sticking his tongue out to continue licking his ice cream cone, he swallowed and grabbed another fry. "Besides, I need to go fucking grocery shopping too."

Phil snatched a fry. "Then I guess that's where we're headed next, huh?"

-xx-

(-about an hour later-)

Phil had his head laying on his arms as they were folded over the handle bar of the buggy he currently pushed along in the store. "Someone just kill me already." He groaned, raising his head as Gerard smacked him. He blinked blearily at the brunette, his hair already threatening to come out of place. "What?"

"Don't talk like that." Gerard put a bottle of syrup in the buggy, shaking his head at Phil's huff.

They had went all over the store, Gerard putting in this and that. They needed fresh milk and bread and eggs and there was jelly and peanut butter and some kind of noodle shit and Gerard's damn tuna.

"I don't wanna be doing this." Phil whined. "I'd rather be home fucking you while we have time off." An older woman gasped at the statement and Phil snorted. "Jeez, don't be such a prude." He then pointed at his annoyed boyfriend. "You can't tell me that you blame me."

The woman huffed and stalked off, insulted most likely, and Phil giggled.

"Phillip!"

He flinched. "Ack! Don't do that! Next time just slap me."

Gerard sighed, he was beginning to get all twitchy. "Orange juice.." He muttered, heading the way of the juice.

Phil followed. "You're gonna bankrupt me.. I'm gonna have no money left for Christmas. Do you want a present or not?" Really, he was just tired of shopping.

Gerard had stopped and had his hand on his hip. "I want food. And not all of this is yours. And I'm throwing away the shit in your fridge that has begun to grow lifeforms."

"But then what would I talk to when you're not there?" Phil pushed the squeaky buggy along beside Gerard.

"Get a plant."

"I don't want a plant."

"Get a dog."

"I don't need a dog, I already have a bi-"

"I would not finish that." They turned the corner to another aisle and Phil let his comeback die.

"Ugh." He groaned, frowning. "Don't I see enough of you at work?"

Jeff shrugged and grabbed up a box of Hamburger Helper dinner. "It's the only place that sells groceries still open on a Sunday night. And Adam needed something for his stomach."

"Couldn't you go to Pumps? Heh, pick up gas pills at a gas station." He giggled, but Gerard smacked him and he shut up. "Kill my fun."

"Excuse him, he's horny and bored." Gerard sighed.

"Couldn't pick up dinner at Pumps, wouldn't want to." Jeff shook the box in his hand.

"Eh, you may have a point there." Phil agreed. Pumps wasn't known for its cuisine.

Jeff nodded. "We tried to get a hold of you earlier. Guess you already heard about work."

"Yeah." Phil's lips quirked. "Might wanna be careful, Hardy. You might end up dead too."

"Is that a threat, Brooks?" Jeff smirked.

Phil shook his head. "Nah. I didn't kill anybody. As much as I hate people, they're not worth going to jail for or my guilty conscience."

Jeff shrugged. "Whatever. I could've had the same motive. _You_ could be next."

"Har har. Is that a threat?"

"Now boys, play nice." Gerard said, shoving in a box of pasta.

"I am.." Phil pouted.

Jeff shook his head. "I'm headed to check-out anyhow. See ya, Gee."

Phil glared as Jeff nodded at Gerard and walked away. The phone rang at that moment and he looked at it, groaning. "Fuck, he just won't quit." It was the tenth time today he had called.

Gerard sighed. "Just answer it and see what he wants, god. I'm gonna go get my OJ." Gerard took the buggy and continued on his journey for juice.

"I'm gonna take it outside in case there's yelling." Phil called to him, quickly making his way to the front of the store in almost a brisk jog. He exited through the automatic sliding doors, stalking over to the soda machines for privacy.

The phone had stopped and Phil gazed at it, wondering if he should just call back and end this. His breaths came out in white puffs in the cold darkness and his nose was already cold. It had started back up snowing again, thick sugary-like flakes falling from the sky and onto him and his phone.

The phone rang again and he cringed. Persistent little shit. Fine, he thought, wiping off the snowflakes.

He answered it curtly. "What do you want?"

"Wow. Not even a hello?" The voice said.

"Do you think you deserve one, Johnny? Why do you keep calling and bugging me?"

Mor sighed. "Look, I didn't call to upset you or cause you trouble or start shit with your new boyfriend or whatever.."

Phil gave a dry laugh. "Oh, well, that's swell. Cuz I could be fucking him right now instead of dealing with your bullshit."

"Fuck, Phil, just listen. I need to see you as soon as possible."

Phil snorted. "Not no, but hell no. What? Randy dies and you want me to come coddle you? No. Don't call me again. I have enough shit to worry about."

"No! Wait. Please don't hang up, Phil. Don't, okay?"

Phil gritted his teeth. He didn't know why he didn't just hang up. "What? I'm all ears."

"This isn't a social call, okay. I wouldn't even be calling you.. but it may concern you and Randy.." Morrison paused.

"What in the world could possibly concern me and Randy when it comes to you other than the fact that we both foolishly screwed with you?" Phil said dully.

"Stop being so cold to me, I'm trying to help you. I still care and I'm trying to help. You need to come see me. I think I know who may have killed Randy. I saw someone that night."

"How? You were there? Shit, for all I know you did it." Phil scoffed.

"It wasn't me. I'm a lot of snaky things, but a killer isn't one of them. I wasn't exactly there-there. I was in the parking lot.. See, me and Randy had.. a night out, okay. He said he needed to stop at work and get something. So while waiting, I saw someone leave..."

"You saw someone leave?"

"Yeah. I think their shirt had blood on it. Randy wasn't supposed to take long.. but I waited and waited, and you know me. I got anxious and upset. I started to get up and leave, but I saw this guy leaving and I didn't think anything of it at the time.. I waited a few more minutes and then I left. Got on the bus."

Phil was still unimpressed. "Well, who did you see?"

"I.. I don't wanna tell you over the phone. I've already told you too much. Just please come meet me." His voice was pleading and desperate.

Phil bit back a growl. "Fuck. Just tell me now, Johnny."

"No. I already think I'm being followed by someone.." He trailed off as if he turned his head from the phone.

Phil rubbed his temple. "Well, go to the police. I can't help you."

"I can't. Phil, just please meet me at my place. I'm not going to start nothing, I swear. The police might not believe me. You work at Reso's, you could get proof. And I'm scared, Philly. I don't have anyone left, but you. Please?"

"I think you're just trying to trap me." Phil sighed. "Look, I might stop by, and I might not. Just keep the doors locked." He hung up without a goodbye. "Shit." He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Problems at home?"

"None of your goddamn business, Hardy." Phil snapped, choking back another growl and turning to face him. Fuck, how long had he been standing there eavesdropping?

Jeff backed off. "Fuck, okay. It's been a strange few days. How is Mor?"

Phil sighed. "He wants me to stop by and see him sometime." Like this would ever be news.

Jeff shifted his bag to his other hand. "You're not considering it, are you?"

"What's it to you?" Really Jeff was nothing to him. Not a friend, not a brother, not his damn father, not a boss. What did he owe him? Nothing.

Jeff looked at him disgusted. "Ah, fuck, man. Don't. Don't do that to Gee. He doesn't deserve it."

Phil twitched. Now he wanted to punch him. "What? You think I'm gonna go cheat?" A dry laugh. "No. Hell no. You think I'd..?" He closed his eyes and took a breath, slowly reopening them. "He says he saw someone leave Reso's last night when Orton was ganked. Bitch wouldn't tell me over the phone. Figure it's worth clearing my name." He rested back against the soda machine.

"He has a suspect?"

"What he said." He looked Jeff dead in the eyes. "And let me remind you that I did not cheat on Morrison. I was faithful. He stepped out on me, he dumped me. I'm not at fault for moving on."

Jeff sighed and backed off further. "Okay okay.. When're you going?"

Phil shrugged. "Whenever I fucking feel like it. Not going right now. If you'd like an alibi for me too, I'll be in bed with Gerard."

"He could just be using this to start shit, get you back in bed."

"Won't work." And with that, he stalked back into the store to find Gerard. The nerve of that asshole. Now he wanted to go all the less. Phil mumbled to himself, tingling all over. He wasn't about to go back to Morrison, especially leave Gerard for Morrison. Fuck whatever they had once, all he had was hatred for him now.

Gerard was in the frozen food section, closing the door to one of the freezers before putting the tub of ice cream in the buggy. "Hey, Phil, I di-" He was cut off as his head was grabbed and lips crushed against his. He blinked, closing his eyes and kissing back, tentatively wrapping arms around Phil's waist.

They broke apart as they heard something drop on the floor and Phil glared at that same offended lady from earlier as she scampered away.

"Jeez, you're cold." Gerard hugged him, laying his head against his chest. "Let me guess, the glitter-cunt ran his mouth again."

"Can say that.." He kissed his head. "Ready to go? I sure am."

"Yeah." They parted and Phil grabbed the buggy, pushing it towards the check-out.

-xx-

Jeff drudged inside Adam's apartment carrying his bag. "Dinner's here."

Adam was laying back on the couch. "Kay. Hey, I'm on the phone with Heath. He said Jay wants to know who all's coming to the party. I told him we definitely were. Got my things?"

"Yeah. Phil and Gerard might not be going." Jeff handed him his antacid.

Adam took the bottle, perplexed. "Huh? Why not? I mean, other than Phil being a grump?"

"Cuz Phil's going to see Mor tomorrow." Jeff leaned against the couch arm.

"What?" Adam squinted at the label. "Why would he do that?"

"He swears he isn't going back to him. Said Mor told him he saw someone leave Reso's when Orton was killed. Won't tell him over the phone." Jeff gave a look that simply said 'set-up'.

Adam blinked and watched as Jeff headed toward the kitchen. "I don't.. um.. yeah.. hold on.."

"I can hear you guys." Heath said. "Daddy might need to know that. Could go to the police."

Adam snorted. "He probably doesn't have a lick of info, Heath. Just trying to get Phil to come over for his own sick motives. Don't worry about it."

"Hm.." Heath hummed and Adam heard movement on the other end of the line. "Well, Daddy's home. I'm gonna get off here." He blew a kiss into the phone and Adam rolled his eyes. They said goodbye and Adam hung up the phone.

"Dinner..?" Adam asked hopefully, fighting to open the bottle.

"I'm on it." Jeff replied from the kitchen.

-xx-

He pounded into the willing body underneath him. Both hand's fingers wrapped around his throat, not tight enough to choke or hurt him, but just lightly squeezing to make him give small gasps through those pouty parted lips. His brown eyes widening and red hair fanned out against the black satin pillowcase.

"Fuck.." Jay cursed, poised over him and between his legs as he lay spread out on his back. Body so willing and warm, tightly constricting around his cock as it plunged in and out of him.

His Daddy needed it, Heath knew. He needed to take it out on him, fuck him rough till they both saw stars. He trusted him, he wouldn't go too far or hurt him. He never did.

"Fuck.." Jay snarled, top lip curling back to bare teeth, his back arching as he shifted and fucked Heath deeper, burying his cock to the hilt in the clinching dry heat. The muscles in his hips tightened and ass flexed as he thrust. Usually Heath liked to watch him in the mirror on the ceiling above the bed. But now he focused on Jay's face and eyes.

Heath whimpered and gave a small mewl, cumming as his prostate was ground against. He panted through whines, eyelashes fluttering, skin glistening with sweat. Jay's grip on his throat loosened to light touches, his fingers slipping away entirely as he thrust harder. His fingers now curled in soft red locks as he buried his face in the crook of Heath's neck.

He nearly let out a sob as he came, needing that release, needing the relaxation it brought if only for a split second until reality came crashing back again. He felt Heath petting him and caressing his back as he rested on top of him until he finally raised his head, stroking Heath's hair and gazing at him lovingly.

"What would I do without you?" Jay whispered, leaning down to capture those smiling lips.

* * *

**I'm trying to weave a web, Mor has his own motives. Jeff doesn't trust Phil. I wanted the sex scene to be rough & yet oddly sensual. So it's not abusive or even BDSM, but just needy. Pumps is the lazy name for every crappy gas station in my work. When it comes to what characters eat in fanfic, sometimes I really say fuck it & go AU. They're not rich, they're young, they eat McDonald's.**


	8. Do You Fear What I Fear?

**Debwood-1999, some are picky about canon in fanfic. & that's perfectly fine to some extent, I have been too, but I'm not gonna worry about food. LadyDragonsblood, it doesn't matter about Gee now, he is OC.. which is okay for me, b/c I can mold him however I wish. No one has to know anything about him that I don't tell them. I've always liked having my catty couples. Thank you as always, sweetie. Rhiannamator, (giggles) it shall all come out in time. It's driving me batty too, I have it all in my head. I thought you might like the last part. :P Thank you, my love. takers dark lover, ah, okay. Probably. **

* * *

**Red Xmas;**  
**Chapter eight/ 'Do You Fear What I Fear?'**  
**Rated; M/ L, V (character death, horror)**

_(-Saturday Night-)_

_Johnny snapped his gum, tapping his fingers on his thighs. He was sick of waiting and freezing. He turned the heat up and blasted it. Randy should have been back by now. He picked up his cell and considered calling for a ride. That would stick in Orton's craw. Maybe they weren't a couple-couple and maybe they were still hung up on other people, but Orton was still kind of possessive over anything he considered to be his property or claim._

_Well, too bad. Mor belonged to no one._

_He toyed with the option a bit more, looking up as he saw a light at the back of the building, a flashlight maybe.. security guard..? Someone exited and he hoped it was Randy. But it wasn't and Mor watched vaguely as the figure looked around each side of him and stalked to his car. Mor slouched down in the seat, blowing a bubble. He knew who that was. Had he had an accident? His shirt was stained with a dark substance.. What could that be?_

_Mor huffed and sunk down further in his seat. He was so bored he was pondering silliness. It was dark, the dark substance could have just been a shadow. The figure got in his car, started it and drove away quickly. Mor waited a few more minutes before getting out, snuggling down inside his fur coat and heading to the bus stop. Fucking prick, make him take the bus..._

-xx-

(-present-)

John Morrison had played Saturday night over and over in his head. It was surreal to think that while he sat in that car waiting, Randy Orton was being brutally murdered in the very place he worked. Maybe if he'd just demanded Randy take him on home and not stopped, Randy would still be alive..

Mor checked the lock on the front door for the fiftieth time and shut off the living room light before heading to his bedroom. He had been on edge lately. He wasn't bluffing to Phil when he said he thought he was being followed. It was this strange feeling he had. Seeing shadows everywhere. Maybe it was paranoia because he saw.. thought he saw.. was sure he saw.. Morrison sighed. He wasn't even sure he was sure. It was dark and he was bored and irritated and wasn't paying that much attention.

Tossing back the covers, he plopped down on his bed. He wished Phil would come tonight, he'd feel safer. He told him as soon as possible. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to about it. He couldn't go to the police.. didn't want that trouble. They hadn't came beating down his door to question him. They probably didn't know he was Randy's lover. Morrison sure hadn't been invited to any of the Orton's fancy get-togethers and introduced as his boyfriend.. or anything.

Johnny allowed a small smirk. Maybe it'd be a riot if he did go to the cops and word got around town of who Randy had been fooling with. He was sure Papa Orton wanted his son to marry a nice girl.. or at least be with someone more decent than Morrison.

Decent.. Not like Johnny had acted decent when it came to lovers..

He looked at the clock on the dresser. It was 3am, he had been waiting all night on something that was probably hopeless.. Maybe he'd catch him at the department store later on this week..

_'Goddammit, Phil! Why can't you show up already? Cuz you're fucking your little harlot. That should be me.. It should've always been me. I could have you here with me right now and none of this would be happening..'_

Maybe he had his own motives for making Phil come here. Maybe if he just got to see him, talk to him.. maybe he could coax him back. Steal him away from Gerard.. unless Phil fucking brought him along with him. Fuck, that would go along great.. But then, maybe he wouldn't bring him. He knew Phil couldn't hate him as much as he acted like he did, he couldn't. Johnny knew Phil had to still love him.. Mor also knew it was probably all fantasy, but maybe.. Maybe Phil would feel that since Randy was out of the way..

Even though Randy was only part of why Phil wasn't with Johnny now. Gerard was the reason now. Phil found someone else. Mor regretted fooling with Orton in the first damn place.. and he couldn't stop. He only stayed with the lunk because Phil wouldn't hear of coming back to him after he finally decided he was done.

_"The sex is really great, huh? But he can't be better than me. I know how to touch you.. I know all the spots that make you hard.."_

_"No, the sex is fine. The difference, you two bit whore, is I can talk to him after sex. He listens to me. It's not like fucking ice."_

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a noise coming from the living room. He hadn't heard entirely right, but it sounded like a dull thump. He sat quietly in the darkened room as he listened for more noise, only hearing the racing of his heart. He wet his lips and fought with the urge to call out.

"Phil..?" It was almost a whisper and he cleared his throat to speak louder. "Phil, is that you?" He asked as he slowly got out of bed. Could it be Phil? Did Phil still have a key to this place?

He searched for a blunt object and quickly found a small wooden baseball bat, a mere collector's toy won from a Fair game years ago. It would have to do. Phil had won it for him since he couldn't get the large stuffed lion. Johnny suddenly regretted acting like he was displeased with it at the time.

_'You were never grateful to him.'_ A voice in the back of his head muttered.

_'I can change. I can, damn it. I have.' _He probably knew it was bullshit.

There was another small creaking noise. If it had been Phil, he would've answered back, right? Maybe it wasn't anyone at all, just the house's natural creaking and cracking. Maybe some snow had melted a little and fell off the roof.. There were a bunch of possibilities.. right?

This house was old anyhow. He had inherited it from his aunt when she passed away a few years ago and it was a roof over his head. It wasn't a large house or a fancy one. It had a nice kitchen and a living room that really wasn't extraordinary with dark burgundy carpet. It had a couch and chair, and his entertainment center. It had a small fireplace that he never used.. except for that one time Randy wanted to do it in front of it. It would usually have a nice big tree that he and Phil would decorate.. But this year, he really didn't see the point for a tree. He hadn't since Phil finally got tired of his bullshit and ended it for good.

Johnny crept through the darkened house in search of the noise. He stood quietly in the hallway, peeking around the corner into the living room. It appeared empty at first glance and he risked flipping on the light to investigate. The room was exactly how he had left it. He clutched to the small baseball bat and inched his way into the kitchen, flipping the light on with more conviction than it needed.

He sighed when he saw it too was empty and as it should be and flipped off the light before heading back to the living room and flipping off that light as well. He made his way back down the dark hallway to his bedroom, feeling stupid that he was letting his mind get away from him. He had just turned the corner to his bedroom when something rammed forcefully into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. The bat was dropped and he doubled over with a groan. It was a blur of movement and black after that. He felt a sharp pain in his scalp as his hair was fisted and he was yanked up. He didn't get a look at his attacker before he was shoved hard into the wall and into the nightstand. There was a crash, that was most likely his lamp.. and the shouting.

His shouting.

His attacker grabbed him again and banged his head hard against the wall. And again. Grunting as they did it again and again and again in a furious assault.. until everything for Morrison faded to black.

-xx-

When John Morrison came to, everything was fuzzy and the room wasn't exactly being still. The pain in his head was tremendous and he briefly thought about the fact that he was going to have an ugly knot later. He winced and tried to move, but was unable to. He was sitting in a chair from the kitchen, arms tied behind it and his ankles tied to the chair legs. He struggled, but gave it up quick as the ropes dug into his skin. He wasn't cut out for the rougher stuff.. he never even ventured far into bondage and shit during sex.. only when he was getting something damn good out of it.

He blinked his brown eyes around the darkened room, squeezing them back shut tight as the throbbing continued in the side of his head. There was this noise- this music- coming from somewhere that wasn't helping the throbbing. It was choir-like, more holiday cheer shit.

_**"Do you hear what I hear? Said the night wind to the little lamb. Do you see what I see?"**_

Morrison attempted to call for help and noticed his mouth had been duct taped. Apparently whoever attacked him wanted to cut out all the pleading to be let go and not to hurt him.. And Morrison knew he would probably sink to that level. He tried to choke back his apprehension and stay calm.

_**"A star, a star, dancing in the night.."**_

He groaned and peered blearily around the room. He saw a dark figure by the stereo, their back turned to him. The figure was most likely male.. but what did he know? His arm was held out to the side and bent at the elbow as he moved his wrist around to the tune of the music. Johnny swore he saw the moonlight reflect off the big bright blade of the knife he held in his hand.

That's when reality kicked in and he cried out under the tape, trying to thrash in the chair. This person _did_ want to hurt him.. or worse.

_**"Do you hear what I hear? A song, a song, high above the trees.."**_

He stopped as the figure turned to him. From his chest up, he was silhouetted in the dark. Mor watched him as he stalked toward him, shaking his head and blinking back tears as the fear mounted in his gut. The figure yanked his head back by his hair, forcing him to look up. He couldn't see a face for the black mask. If it was a mask.. maybe his face was just a black hole. A deep void of darkness.

_**"Said the shepherd boy to the mighty king. Do you know what I know? In your palace warm, mighty king.."**_

His whimpers were muffled by the tape and he cried out as the knife pressed against under his eye, cutting into skin and sending a trickle of fresh blood down his cheek. He breathed heavily through his nose, struggling and trying to jerk his head away. A sharp tug to his hair made him whine and the side of the knife was tapped against the silver tape. Mor shook his head, begging inside his head.

Phil? Where was Phil? He had told him. Begged him. He just wanted him there.

The figure that was dressed head to toe in solid black straddled his lap, his weight holding him still, Mor's hair wrapped tightly around his fingers as he held his head back with force.

_**"Listen to what I say. Pray for peace, people everywhere!"**_

Mor's wet eyes followed the knife fearfully, rolling upward as it was raised to his forehead. He squeezed his eyes shut as the searing pain started. His screams were muffled by the tape as he felt the knife slicing his skin away from his face. Slowly at first, trying to carefully peel the skin away. It burned in white hot agony, a worse pain than he had ever imagined. He was being skinned alive!

Then his attacker got tired and cut a long gash in his cheek. The figure looked back as the cassette tape started to skip, the melody distorted and the words stretched and slowing down. _**"Do you hear what I..? Do you hear what I..? Do you hear what I..?" **_

The figure growled unhappily and Morrison could only watch in horror as his attacker raised the knife up before bringing the sharp blade down to slice through his flesh, violently swinging his arm back and forth to hack and cut his face to pieces. The tape wound down and stopped with a whining hiss as muffled screams filled the room.

-xx-

The snow outside powdered down from the black sky, covering everything in a bright white. Outside it was quiet and peaceful. A contrast to the horror that was happening inside the large brick house.

Johnny laid across the bed, panting and whimpering. The pain he felt was as sharp as ice, slicing through nerves and at the same time numbing them. He felt numb. Disoriented and jaded. That small seed of hope he had for Phil to come save him was beginning to wither and fade away. He was looking forward to this ending some how.

His prince wouldn't come. And if he did, what's there left to save? His face was just as wrecked as his heart.

_'What do you care? You never loved him. You're selfish. You just want him back to feed off him.. You use him as a crutch..'_

Love.

He still heard the voices, the ghost-like memories in his head from the past.

_"I love you, Johnny.."_

_"Oh, Phil, love doesn't exist. It's just a word people throw around. Lust, need, desire.. that's all there is.. And that shit dies."_

Johnny's chest tightened and he started to sob. It hurt worse, the salty tears burned his mangled bloody face. He had stopped listening to the dark figure. He had untied him and tossed him on the bed. Now the psychopath was busy smashing the stereo to pieces because it had ate his tape. He heard the grunts and growls and shuddered.

He looked up at the figure as he loomed over him now, reaching up and easily having his arms knocked away. He cried out as the duct tape was jerked off his mouth, the sting nothing in comparison to his wounds. His lips barely moved, choking out breath and pleading.

"Phil.." Crying. He didn't come. He wouldn't come.

The figure grabbed a pillow.

_'I loved you..'_

_'You don't know how to love.'_

The pillow was lowered, blocking Morrison's view of the figure, his killer, as it was placed over his face and held tight. He thought he struggled some, grabbing at his attacker weakly, fingers held out like claws. He touched nothing but air. His lungs ached and his heart clinched painfully. Struggling.

His world was black now. It had been for a very long time.

_'I wanted to love you.'_

Johnny's arms fell to his sides on the bed. The struggling stopped.

* * *

**With this chapter, I'm pretty sure I'm part sadist. Mor got the whole chapter. I had more.. but it made it longer than I wanted, so I saved what I had for next chapter. So, there's more. I dunno, maybe it was fun getting inside his head in the final moments- & inside the shit with Phil. Mor had to go, it's leading somewhere. The italics in the quotations are conversations from memory. The italics in apostrophes are John's thoughts. How I've always done it. & for whatever reason, Mor inheriting a house from a dead aunt is just made up for the story.**


End file.
